


【盾冬】真可爱，得想办法和他约会

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 欢脱向私设如山的ABO短篇





	1. （1）

　　神盾速递的物流经理史蒂夫•罗杰斯在周二的下午做了一个决定。  
　　他决定替派送员山姆送一单货物。  
　　这原本不属于他的工作范畴，总公司临时调走了山姆，但他负责的布鲁克林区17号街上有位大客户，几乎每天都有几十个文件经由那位叫做“WS”的客户的手发出来，以至于连他这个不在基层的经理都记住了这个神秘的缩写。  
　　最近神盾速递的工作量并不大，因为出现了一个叫做海德拉派送的竞争对手。虽然服务没有他们细致到位，但价格低廉，因此抢了他们不少固定客户。  
　　而即使是在这样严峻的形式下，WS仍然选择了神盾速递。这让史蒂夫对这位未曾谋面的顾客更加欣赏了，于是他久违地开上了公司的中型小货车，离开了神盾总部。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫对布鲁克林区很熟悉——不过那已经是多年前的事了，布鲁克林的发展速度比他长肌肉的速度都快，于是这位过去的原住民在繁华的大街前迷了路。  
　　他凭借着自己的直觉，把货车停在了路边，摇下车窗正准备问路，视线随意一晃，看见了一对正在拥抱的男人。  
　　“好吧，现在已经是开放的21世纪了，这不应该奇怪，”史蒂夫在内心里告诫自己，“虽然你一向推崇男女之间的AO结合，但男男之间也没什么的。只要是真爱，什么性别不重要。不要用有色眼镜去看他们，罗杰斯。”  
　　在盯了那对“夫夫”五秒钟以后，史蒂夫悲催地发现自己还是无法移开视线。  
　　从他的视角只能看见两人中的一位，那个男孩——或者说男人，有着一张讨人喜欢的侧脸，下垂的眉尾和上翘的眼尾浅浅地重合，看上去柔软粉嫩的唇上翘着，露出一点儿雪白的牙齿。棕色的头发一丝不苟地梳到耳后，身上穿着件黑色的长风衣，带着皮质手套的左手握着一沓文件，右手则圈在另一个男人的肩膀上。  
　　他的笑容非常真诚，好看得像是整个布鲁克林的春光全都凝结在了那个笑容里。  
　　毋庸置疑，他们是感情很好的一对。  
　　可是史蒂夫在盯了他十秒以后，满脑子只有一个无理的念头——  
　　“真可爱，得想办法跟他约会。”  
　　他被自己的念头吓了一跳，从内后视镜上看着自己。  
　　“史蒂夫•罗杰斯你在想什么？！”他拍了拍自己的脸，“亏你总觉得自己是公司里的道德标杆，你刚刚在想什么？你觉得那个男人好看得不像话？你还想去插足一对深情的couple？”  
　　蓝中透绿的眼睛眨了眨，诚实地说：“是的，你想。”  
　　史蒂夫重新把视线放到窗外，发现两人已经分开了。可爱男孩跟另一个人挥了挥手，正转身准备走进一栋大楼。而当史蒂夫再次拥有意识的时候，自己已经站在人来人往的大街上，扯着男孩的皮手套不让他走了。  
　　“呃，这位先生？”漂亮男孩摆出了个礼貌又疑惑的表情，“我想我们并不认识？”  
　　“是，是的，我们不认识，”史蒂夫讪讪地松开手，电光石火间为自己的失礼找了一个绝佳的借口，“那个，我是神盾速递的史蒂夫，来派送文件的。我想问问这里是不是布鲁克林区十七街？我要找一位缩写是WS的先生，平时我不负责这里，所以不太认识路……”  
　　男孩的眼神停留在史蒂夫糟糕的灰色老头衫上，又看了看远处颜色一致的银灰色货车以及车身上的神盾标志，冲史蒂夫甜蜜地笑了笑。  
　　“噢，你是来替山姆送件的？你运气不错，我就是你要找的那位WS。现在去拿快件吧，我直接拿走，也不用你帮忙送上去了。”  
　　——太好了！我可以和他约会了！  
　　史蒂夫•不冷静•罗杰斯在转身拿件的路上差点同手同脚。  
　　  
　　时间倒转回几分钟之前，纳特在叙旧结束后执意要拥抱巴基。  
　　“你最近小心点，”纳特在他耳边说，“委托接的太多，暴露风险太高。最近有几个IP已经追查到布鲁克林了，你仇家那么多，难保没有那种有钱有闲雇人来挨家搜查的。”  
　　“知道了，你可真像我老妈，”巴基毫不在意，“这可是布鲁克林，纽约市五大区中人口最多的一区，我在这儿就像大海里的一滴水。再说了，就算真打起来，他们雇的打手还能打过我？”  
　　纳特叹了口气，他这个朋友一向骄傲不听劝，“我可是为了你好！还有，注意点身体状况，你的发/情/期最近几年都不太准，万一出任务时突然发/情了，我可来不及带着抑制剂救你。”  
　　“同样的道理，纳特，”巴基信誓旦旦地说，“他们打不过我的，哪怕我是个正在发/情/期的Omega，我也是S级，那些普通的alpha打不过我的。除非……同样遇见S级的alpha，但那些骄傲自大的A们才不会给有钱人当打手。”  
　　纳特掏出一面镜子看了看身后，“小心为妙吧，我感觉布鲁克林最近不太平。比如——六点钟有辆银色货车，那个司机摇下车窗盯了你好几秒钟了。”  
　　“嗯？是吗？”巴基好奇地侧了侧头，却只能看见纳特的脑袋，“什么样的司机？”  
　　“唔，金发碧眼，胸肌大得能开卡车。看上去至少是个A级的alpha，没准就是受命来盯梢你的。”  
　　“哇，那你快松开我，免得他以为咱们是一对。”  
　　纳特：“……”  
　　巴基笑眯眯地看着他，“哎呀，你都知道我发/情/期不稳定了嘛，找个高质量身份又清白的A当个后备计划也不错嘛，我会小心不要被标记的。”  
　　纳特还要说什么，却被巴基无情地推了两步，“快走吧，他朝我走过来了。”  
　　纳特：“……”  
　　  
　　“咳，请在这里输入一下真名和手机号。”  
　　史蒂夫把手里的小机器递给了男孩，男孩疑惑地挑眉，“以前山姆送的时候从来不需要真名的，号码你们公司没有吗？我这里几乎每天都有神盾送来的件。”  
　　“是这样的，最近安全等级提高了，所以签收的时候必须要核对本人的真名，”史蒂夫眼睛都没眨地编着谎话，“至于号码，山姆那边有，但是他没有来得及给我，所以保险起见我希望您给我留一个。”  
　　“好吧好吧，”男孩低头，几根不听话的棕色发丝滑落下来，看得史蒂夫喉咙发干，“给你。”  
　　史蒂夫接过机器，看着上面的“巴基•巴恩斯”和一串号码，几乎要抑制不住自己内心的澎湃。  
　　“对了，你平时负责哪个区的快件派送呢？”  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基的脸，“呃，事实上，我刚刚调来这边，还没有决定。”  
　　巴基摸了摸自己的下巴，“唔，其实山姆之前有跟我抱怨过，说17街这边只有我一家用神盾速递的，所以每次单独跑过来都很麻烦。你要不要试着申请一下，专门给我这里派件？我给小费很慷慨的。”  
　　史蒂夫还没说话，巴基先捂了捂自己的嘴，“哦天，你不会跟公司告山姆的状吧？他是个不错的小伙子，我们很熟悉了，所以他才这么说的。他对公司没什么不满的，别扣他的工资好吗？可怜的山姆，连女朋友都还没有呢。”  
　　——噢天，多么可爱善良的小天使啊。  
　　史蒂夫晕晕乎乎地想，山姆当然不会被扣工资的，正相反，他今天回去就要给山姆发奖金！


	2. （2）

　　山姆刚结束任务回到公司，就被巴顿幸灾乐祸地通知了史蒂夫要他去一趟办公室。  
　　虽然他一向自诩和头儿的关系不错，但心里仍然有些惴惴不安，磨磨蹭蹭地敲开了办公室的门。  
　　“噢山姆！太好了，你终于回来了。”史蒂夫从文件堆里抬头，“我正式通知你，从明天——噢不，这一秒开始，所有布鲁克林区十七街的派送单你都不用去了。”  
　　山姆愣了两秒，“为什么？队长，我哪儿做的不好吗？我保证自己没有消极怠工！”  
　　“不不不，没有批评你的意思，”史蒂夫罕见地舒展了眉头，露出画报美男一样的标致笑容，“以后那里的件都由我来送，那位WS先生人很好，我想和他约……交个朋友。”  
　　山姆•威尔逊扶住桌角，沉默了五秒钟。  
　　那五秒之内，他眼中天地倒转，星空破碎，河海逆流，史蒂夫脸上略带花痴的英俊笑容像蔓延到世界各地的一场灾难性大火，吞噬了弱小无辜又疲惫的山姆。  
　　哦，连号称“本世纪最后一位绅士处A”的罗杰斯都有了暧昧对象，自己这个S级的Beta仍旧一无所有。  
　　“你……他……什么时候……”想问的问题太多，山姆的舌头一时没捋过来。  
　　手机发出的“嘀嘀”声打断了他的思路，山姆划开APP看了一眼，脸色有点茫然。  
　　“呃，真巧，布鲁克林区十七街的任务单，”他朝史蒂夫晃了晃屏幕，“不过现在已经晚上七点半了，这个单推到明早八点？”  
　　史蒂夫拿过他手里的手机，又划开自己的APP将客户信息交接过来。  
　　“不用，反正我下班也没事做，我现在去给他送就好了，”他把手机递给山姆，要命的蓝眼睛里是无比真诚的感谢，“谢谢你，山姆。你说我换身西装去送怎么样？要不要顺路从楼下花店买束花？顺道邀请他吃晚餐会不会显得太唐突？”  
　　山姆：“……”  
　　可以，但没必要。  
　　  
　　在山姆的强烈反对下，史蒂夫最终还是穿着朴素的灰T开车来到了派送地点。随着刹车的踩下，放置在后座上的大纸箱发出了一声沉闷的响声。  
　　他拉开车门搬下箱子，眼神瞟过纸箱外长长的内容清单。  
　　“super超市当日精选，面粉、鸡蛋、糖霜、可可粉……”  
　　——噢，多么甜蜜又热爱生活的小孩。  
　　史蒂夫掂了掂怀里沉重的箱子，走进了巴基居住的大楼。  
　　电梯缓缓升高，他借助内部的模糊反光练习着自己的笑容。  
　　“该和他说些什么好？唔，不如就从这些食材开始？不好，他会觉得我侵犯了他的隐私，我得装不知道，”史蒂夫认真思考着，“万一他不打算跟我寒暄几句呢？接了快递就走，我该怎么办？又或者，他根本没在家，让我直接把纸箱放在门口又怎么办？我可以给他留个便签吗？写点什么比较好？”  
　　胡思乱想间，电梯停在了9楼。  
　　史蒂夫长出一口气，从地上搬起箱子。电梯门在他面前缓缓打开，而他看见了正倚在墙上，手里抛接着钥匙的巴基。  
　　银色的小玩意在他的掌间高高抛起又落下，让史蒂夫浑然错觉自己的心也正随着巴基的动作大起大落。  
　　“Bingo！果然是你，”巴基挥手收了钥匙，冲他绽开一个甜蜜的笑，“神盾的办事效率还真高啊，上午刚说想把任务转交给你，晚上就把山姆换下来了。”  
　　他的眼光划过史蒂夫有点凌乱的金发，顺着流畅的肩颈线条滑到了两臂鼓起的肌肉上。尺码合适的T恤被金发男人穿出了紧身衣的效果，如果衣服能说话，早就该发出不堪撕扯的悲鸣了。  
　　真是该死的辣。  
　　巴基这样想着，无意识地舔了舔自己唇。而史蒂夫看着他唇间一晃而过的嫣红，脑子里浮现出了完全一样的六个字。  
　　“咳，抱歉，我走神了，”巴基假咳一声，转身开门，“箱子很重吧，放进来吧。”  
　　“呃，不会不方便吗？”史蒂夫犹豫半秒，“您的伴侣……”  
　　“伴侣？唔你说上午在街头的那个？”巴基摊手，做出了个困扰的表情，“只是我的朋友罢了，他……很热衷于拥抱，你懂。”  
　　哈利路亚！他单身！！  
　　史蒂夫的脑海里高唱起了赞歌，努力控制着自己的表情，小心地低头把箱子放在了进门靠墙的位置。  
　　“请您在这里签字，”史蒂夫递过签收单，眼神紧紧盯着巴基签字时灵活又纤长的手指，“呃，感谢您使用神盾速递，欢迎下次再来，有服务不周的地方请随时跟我进行沟通。”  
　　史蒂夫这番话说得十分心虚，作为经理，他根本没亲自送过件，生怕自己措辞不当露出马脚。  
　　“好的。”顾客大方地又给出一个笑容，几乎让史蒂夫克制不住想要拥抱他的欲望。  
　　“那么没有别的事情我就先走了，期待下次为您服务。”  
　　史蒂夫急急转身，手腕却从背后被人拉住了。  
　　“喂，神盾速递七点半下班，你还没吃饭吧？”巴基的手微微用力，史蒂夫就跟着转过了身，“感谢你为我加班送件，我留你吃个饭方便吗？”  
　　史蒂夫表面上礼貌又理智地道了谢，其实心已经被丘比特的金箭射成了筛子。  
　　“那么我去厨房做点简餐，”巴基笑得眼睛弯弯，唇角的弧度带着毫不自知的诱惑，“我厨艺很一般的，希望你还吃得惯。有什么不能接受的口味或者菜吗？”  
　　史蒂夫仍旧保持着那副礼貌的微笑，“麻烦了，什么都可以，我不挑的。”  
　　——就算一会儿端上来一条活蹦乱跳的鱼，我都能面不改色地当刺身吃下去。  
　　巴基指了指房间里，“那你自己坐一下，我马上就好。”  
　　史蒂夫的眼神一直跟着巴基，直到厨房的门被关上，他才恋恋不舍收了回来，转而去打量屋内的陈设。  
　　这是个标准的单人间公寓，小小的客厅和阳台，掩上门的应该是卧室，木质的方桌区域大概就是一会儿他们用餐的地方。沙发前的小茶几上摆着电脑，锁屏上桌面黑漆漆的一片，倒影出一张笑容过分灿烂的脸。  
　　史蒂夫忍不住揉了揉自己的笑肌，难得使用过度的部位有种幸福的酸涩感。  
　　他的视线顺着电脑上贴着的几张乱码便签滑过去，落到了一旁看似手感很好的毛绒白团子上。  
　　“这是什么？”史蒂夫感到困惑，“垫手腕的？”  
　　那坨毛茸茸的团子看上去干净得像捧雪，史蒂夫忍不住伸手摸了摸——毛很软，内里仿佛是温热的，还像还微微地颤动着……  
　　下一个瞬间，雪团子凭空长出了一只蓝里带黑的小杏眼，冲他眨了眨。  
　　史蒂夫的手僵在半空，放也不是，收也不是。白团子睁着眼懒洋洋地看了看他，不耐烦地挺起来撞开他的手，悠哉悠哉地一蹬后腿跳到了他的大腿上，稳当地趴了下去。  
　　“唔，看来Gerber挺喜欢你。”  
　　史蒂夫抬头，系着黑色围裙的巴基正把一盆红艳艳的汤放到桌上，擦了擦自己的手。  
　　“Gerber？”史蒂夫摸了摸膝头上的白兔子，兔子眯眯眼表示听见了。  
　　“嗯，是只有脾气的小兔子，把它挪到沙发角落就行。”  
　　  
　　坐在餐桌前的那刻，史蒂夫就明白了巴基说的“厨艺一般”绝对是在谦虚。  
　　现烤的松软面包还蒸腾着麦香，蔬菜沙拉上淋着晶莹的油醋汁，而中间这盆汤的浓郁香气从他摸兔子的时候就闻见了。  
　　史蒂夫盛出一碗，异常熟络地递到了巴基的手里。巴基也十分自然地接住，伸手给史蒂夫切下一块黑麦面包。  
　　“唔，这是什么汤？”史蒂夫用木勺搅动着黏稠的红汤，丰富的配料随着勺子时隐时现。  
　　“墨西哥辣肉汤，”巴基弯着眼尾，语气里带了点得意，“我最近刚学会的菜色。瘦肉碎、鹰嘴豆、胡萝卜，新鲜的辣椒，全都炒熟以后放进煮好的肉汤，倒上一罐黑啤酒。等所有的食材咕嘟咕嘟煮开以后，加入红酒、柠檬汁、一撮莳萝，最后再撒上辣椒粉。”  
　　他像是有些不好意思地看了史蒂夫一眼，“是按我的口味做的，也不知道你能不能吃辣……”  
　　对方十分爽快地舀了一大勺送进嘴里，用真诚的双眼和大拇指表达了自己的赞美。  
　　——噢，他真可爱。  
　　巴基叉了块面包，蘸着汤咬了几口，迷人的绿眼睛里笑意盈盈的，看得史蒂夫从喉咙烧到胃里，头顶仿佛冒出了热气。  
　　  
　　没过多久，布鲁斯接到了一条来自史蒂夫的短讯：  
　　“班纳，你的医药箱里有胃药吗？”


	3. （3）

　　用餐完毕的史蒂夫坚持要去洗碗，巴基只好耸了耸肩由他去，自己坐在藤椅上往后仰，用眼神描画史蒂夫的性感的背影。  
　　极有安全感的背肌收束在窄而有力的细腰上，两条又长又直的腿倚靠着料理台，饱含力量感却不过分健壮的手臂正浸在水池里洗着餐具。  
　　巴基舔着自己的唇瓣，在心里九曲十八弯地感慨了一声：真他娘的好看。  
　　史蒂夫对付完碗筷之后，从厨房走了出来，一眼就看到了正蹲在抽屉面前的巴基。  
　　电视墙底下的抽屉紧挨着地板，身材高挑的男孩不得不把自己弯折成一小团，从中翻找着东西。  
　　从史蒂夫的角度，刚好能看见T恤下一截若隐若现的劲瘦腰线，以及包裹在家居裤下那个火辣惹眼的屁股。  
　　——老天，他怎么做到的？家居裤这么宽松的款式能穿出这么诱人的效果？  
　　罗杰斯艰难咽了咽口水，觉得刚才洗碗的水还是不够凉。  
　　“哦嗨，你洗完了呀？”巴基站起来，来冲他挥了挥手里的玻璃罐，“要不要来点餐后饮料，阿拉比卡咖啡豆怎么样？我很擅长泡咖啡的。”  
　　“呃，很抱歉巴基，我想我得拒绝这个提议了，”史蒂夫真诚地看着巴基，“时间真的很晚了，我应该回家了。”  
　　“哦——”巴基拖长音应了一声，“家里有……有人在等你？”  
　　“不不，没有，只是还有些工作得处理，”史蒂夫腼腆地笑了笑，又带着歉意指了指咖啡，“而且我喝不惯咖啡，一般需要提神的时候，我总是会泡些茶。”  
　　史蒂夫有双谁都不忍苛责的致命蓝眼睛，巴基当然也抵挡不住。况且他们才第一天认识——虽然巴基已经觉得自己和这男人认识了一辈子——可他找不到合理的理由叫史蒂夫留下来。  
　　瞧瞧他，古板又绅士的做派，着装上也那么old-fashioned，当然是个万中无一的的守旧alpha。  
　　“好的，那么下次见？罗杰斯先生。”  
　　巴基刻意展示出了自己最迷人的笑容，满意地看着史蒂夫小幅度地吸了口气。  
　　那人的脚步声逐渐消失在耳朵里，巴基从沙发的缝隙里拽出Gerber，抱着它倒在床上。Gerber矫健地从手里跃起，扑到他的脖颈间，用脑袋蹭着巴基的下巴。  
　　巴基伸手揉了揉小兔子，甜蜜地叹息了一声，“怎么办啊Gerber？史蒂夫说他不喜欢咖啡，这可有点难办。”

　　史蒂夫捂着胃部走进复仇者大厦的时候，意外地发现所有人都聚集在大厅等他回来。  
　　班纳搬出了那个几乎和他一样高的医药箱，托尼正帮着他从中里挑出一些药剂。娜塔莎和克林特坐在沙发上，眉头紧蹙地看向他。  
　　史蒂夫有点茫然——除了又去解决麻烦弟弟的索尔，核心小组的人都到齐了，这可不多见。  
　　克林特走过来拍拍他的肩：“嘿哥们，听说你中毒了？你今天都接触了什么人？”  
　　史蒂夫环顾了一圈，无力地摆了摆手，“不，我只是……迷上了一位非常火辣的先生，而他做的菜比本人更辣。”  
　　大家的表情更精彩了，史蒂夫及时朝班纳伸出了手，“我会一一回答你们的问题的！在那之前，先让我吃点胃药！”  
　　  
　　药效起得很快，史蒂夫摸着胃部，那股又痛苦又美妙的烧灼感正在缓慢地离他而去，他长叹了一口气，对上眼前四位同事的八卦视线。  
　　“好吧，有问题现在就问，”史蒂夫摊开手，“别像上次一样，我陪分部经理佩姬吃个饭，你们居然让贾维斯黑了三条街的监控。”  
　　托尼正要开口，被娜塔莎伸手打断。高冷的女Alpha用锐利的眼光盯着史蒂夫，红发散在脸颊边上，美得咄咄逼人，“不，我们想先听你说。”  
　　众人看着史蒂夫脸上缓缓浮现的笑容，观感犹如在杜比影厅欣赏了一部鬼片。  
　　“噢，他叫巴基，是我见过最甜最辣的男孩，”史蒂夫陷入回忆，“你们不太负责物流这边的工作，可能不清楚。他是神盾物流的忠实客户，我去帮山姆送件的时候见到了他。噢，他的笑容比布鲁克林所有的鲜花加起来都要动人。  
　　“今天我在下班时间替他送了单货物，巴基热情地留我吃了饭，我们聊了很多。他的工作是程序员，平时就是在家敲敲代码，替别的公司做做软件什么的。”  
　　托尼的脸上露出点鄙夷，“听上去像个呆板的宅男，一定有着糟糕的身材和穿衣品味，就像咱们的班纳博士。”  
　　“嘿！这不一样好吗！”班纳有点气愤，“我是科学家！”  
　　“不，托尼你错了，”史蒂夫上下打量了一遍史塔克，摇摇头，“事实上，巴基的身材比你还要棒。他有着无比性感的肌肉线条和堪比模特的笔直双腿。身高——几乎和我一样高，而且能把毫无花样的格子衫穿出名牌高定的气质。”  
　　托尼抱着胳膊翻了个白眼。  
　　“这倒是有些稀奇，”克林特摸了摸下巴，“很少有程序员是健身房爱好者。”  
　　“不稀奇，他是个非常热爱生活的人。巴基平时热爱做菜，还会钻研甜点，家里养了一只叫做Gerber的小兔子——他甚至还会编花环给它带。”史蒂夫完全沉浸在自己的世界里，“这次荷尔蒙彻底失控了，我一定要追求巴基。”  
　　其余几人忍不住搓了搓胳膊，娜塔莎幽幽开口，“那么这位迷人的先生是个alpha还beta？或者——目前人口里最稀有的omega？”  
　　这个尖锐的问题让整个大厅突然陷入了死一般的寂静。  
　　大家的眼光聚焦在沉默的史蒂夫身上，他局促地抓了抓头发，“呃，事实上我们刚认识一天，我没有问……他看上去健壮又漂亮，我也没有闻到信息素的味道，所以我猜测他可能是个beta？好吧，也可能是信息素不太明显的alpha或omega。但我觉得，真爱面前第二性别没什么重要的。”  
　　托尼拍了拍他的肩，“这句话当然不假，哥们。只是你这样稀缺的S级alpha，如果没有找个omega生育后代的话，有些可惜。”  
　　“嘿！我才不会为了生育去追求一位omega的！”史蒂夫涨红了脸，“不管巴基的第二性别是什么，我的生命里只会有他一个。”  
　　克林特耸了耸肩，“老房子着火，不在咱们的业务范围内。不过很可惜，眼下不是个谈情说爱的好时机，队长的恋爱之路……恐怕要推迟段时间。”  
　　史蒂夫敏锐地觉察到了不对劲，“出什么问题了？”  
　　“保密系统在一个月内遭遇了两次大规模攻击，”托尼摆弄着手上的电子终端，神情严肃了起来，“我跟贾维斯重建了防火墙，提升了两个安全级别。虽然资料是保住了，但对方的所有蛛丝马迹都离奇消失了，彻底打消了我们反跟踪的可能性。”  
　　“保密系统？竞品公司干的？”  
　　“噢不，不是表面上的神盾速递，”班纳收拾好药箱加入了谈话，“是针对真正的神盾。在六年的和平无事以后，又要起新的风波了。”  
　　史蒂夫的眉间皱起一道沟壑。  
　　S.H.I.E.L.D.不是一家单纯的物流速运公司，这项业务的开发原本是为了掩人耳目、探查有没有异常武器流通的情况。可惜负责人史蒂夫过于诚实敬业，硬生生把物流服务做成了业内第一，反倒成了其余部门的资金供给方之一。  
　　久而久之，史蒂夫自己都快忘了神盾其实是个特殊的政府部门，而除他之外的小组成员们都在负责各种酷炫到可以拍电影的刺激环节。  
　　“唉，你也不要太消沉，”克林特拍了拍沉默的史蒂夫，“现在连对方是谁都没摸清，还远不到需要集体出面的时候。你完全可以趁这段时间去谈恋爱嘛，是吧队长？”  
　　“嗯，我会考虑的。谢谢你巴顿。”  
　　  
　　其余的人纷纷表示时间不早了，打算回去歇息。而在电梯之外，娜塔莎拦下了史蒂夫，示意他单独聊聊。  
　　“怎么了娜特？”史蒂夫对这位同样是S级别的女alpha一向非常信任，看着严肃的娜塔莎，他心里隐隐有些不安。  
　　娜塔莎抿了抿唇，“你爱上了那个巴基，这当然是件好事，我们都希望你能去好好谈场恋爱。但是史蒂夫，我想有件事你可能没注意到。”  
　　女alpha指了指自己的颈后，“你的信息素有问题，将来……可能是个不小的麻烦。”  
　　史蒂夫沉默了下来，像棵安静的苍松，半晌才轻轻地叹了口气。  
　　“我知道了。谢谢你娜塔莎。”  
　　


	4. （4）

　　娜塔莎说的不完全对。史蒂夫的信息素并不能算是有问题，只是相对其他味道而言，温和得过了头。  
　　史蒂夫靠在床头，摸着自己的颈后，在完全封闭的卧室里试探着释放出一部分信息素，凝神闻了闻，随即沮丧地摇摇头——他的信息素仍然淡不可闻。  
　　几年前，史蒂夫刚刚加入神盾局的时候，体检报告上就写明了“信息素淡薄，正常状态下几乎无法辨别。”  
　　这对于其他几位同是Alpha的同事来说是件好事，毕竟S级Alpha的信息素具有极强的压制性，偶尔一次暴走就会让整个核心小组的人都陷入狂躁。  
　　而对于任务与工作来说，这也是件好事。有什么比一个信息素几乎闻不到的S级Alpha更适合干潜行任务的呢？世道不太平的那几年里，靠史蒂夫一个人完成的任务占了年终总结的大半，给神盾局节省了不少的武器损耗。  
　　而对于Alpha本人——前些年他一直没考虑过感情问题，所以也没把信息素的问题当回事。但他的身边有热衷疑难杂症的班纳和托尼，世界安稳下来以后的第一件事，两个科学怪人就把史蒂夫拖走进行了新的检查。  
　　不得不说，Jarvis的数据分析能力比神盾局的医学团队强多了，他从庞大的元素库里进行了比对，经过两天两夜的计算匹配，最终确认了史蒂夫的信息素——其实是2O的味道。  
　　“啊哈，怪不得闻不出来，水能有什么味道？”娜塔莎特意释放了一点自己的信息素，粉红胡椒和盛放玫瑰的香气交杂在一起，像是点缀在美人颈间的香水。  
　　史蒂夫皱了皱眉，近距离接触另一个S级Alpha的信息素让他下意识心情躁郁。  
　　“娜特——”  
　　“不，等下，”娜塔莎挥手打断了他的话，有些怀疑地凑近嗅了嗅，“好像能闻到一点了，像是海水的味道，比刚才明显不少。”  
　　班纳推着眼镜，“噢，我和托尼在做检查的时候也注意到了。我们猜想队长的信息素味道并不是稳定的水。心情平静的时候就是没什么味道的水，负面情绪的时候会偏向有压迫性的大海。至于其他的类型，还需要继续观察。”  
　　史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，“嘿，又不是什么重大疾病，只是信息素味道不明显罢了，不用这么认真。”  
　　娜特莎耸了耸肩，“确实是，消极影响只有一个——恋爱的时候竞争力会变弱。虽然你是S级，但对于恋爱来说，信息素味道强烈的Alpha显然更受欢迎。尤其是对omega而言，第二性别的吸引力是天性。”　  
　　托尼在一旁凉凉地接话：“哦得了吧，队长平时的娱乐活动只有逛博物馆和画画，上哪里去搞对象？总不能是送快递的时候和雇主看对眼了吧？现在的porn都不拍这种老掉牙的剧情了。”  
　　史蒂夫记得自己当时好像还笑着附和了两句，没想到时隔六年，被天降的缘分打了脸。  
　　无往不胜的特工先生叹了口气，“唉，下次再见到巴基的时候，要绅士委婉地问问他。”  
　　史蒂夫的作息规律得像个退休干部，他进入梦乡的时候，巴基刚刚开始今天的工作。  
　　他盘腿坐在地上，把Gerber抱到怀里，小兔子动了动耳朵趴得舒服，完全不在意主人的苦恼。  
　　巴基翻着一沓委托，扫两眼就扔到了一边，“没意思、没意思、没意思……靠，怎么又是他们。”  
　　他盯着委托上那个熟悉的标志，烦躁地揉了揉Gerber。  
　　Winter Soldier从不接重复的委托，之前看在对方的诚意和丰厚的酬金上，他已经破例对目标堡垒进行了两次攻击。  
　　然而两次试探都没有成功，这说明委托的难度不在他的能力之内。而如果目标是Winter Soldier都无法攻下的堡垒，多半和国家机密或者庞大的金钱财团有关系。  
　　自由总比钱重要，他不打算当个亡命之徒。  
　　巴基看着委托单上的一串数字，摇了摇头，打开电脑给委托方的ip发了一条消息。  
　　“WS不重复接第三次委托，我们的合作到此结束。”  
　　他发完后如释重负地松了口气，伸手去够茶几上的冰啤酒。微苦的液体划过喉咙的瞬间，对方的消息以同样Hackerstyle的方式亮在了显示器上：  
　　“Winter Soldier，如果酬金不能打动你的话，也许这张照片可以让你改变主意。”  
　　巴基滚了滚鼠标，瞳孔一缩。  
　　照片里有一个身着黑色战斗服的男人，整条左臂覆盖着银色的金属，右手紧紧握着一挺机枪。半长的头发遮住了五官，窄腰与长腿看上去赏心悦目却又暗藏着力量感。他被吊在半空，背后巨大的警示牌衬得他像一个危险的人形武器。  
　　那是他，是被他亲手埋葬但也无法逃避的曾经。  
　　巴基湖绿色的双眼危险地眯了起来，一阵无名火烧得他头脑发热，咬着下唇想回击些什么。  
　　怀里的Gerber突然动了，翕动着粉色的小鼻子拱着他的腹肌。  
　　“噢噢Gerber，别闹，怎么了？”  
　　巴基的话突然梗住了，他想起以往Gerber突然的反常都和……  
　　“靠。”  
　　身体里的火越烧越旺，汗水从鬓边的皮肤透出来，无力感漫卷上四肢与腰肢，巴基用手撑着地，踉跄地从抽屉里翻出了药箱。  
　　“谢天谢地，还有一支抑制剂……”  
　　他抖着手把玻璃针管拿了出来，撸起衬衫的袖子，真要扎下去的时候顿了顿，把针管调转过来看了看——  
　　Fuck，过期了。  
　　发情的症状逐渐严重，被失控荷尔蒙控制的巴基愤怒地把抑制剂扔到了地上，玻璃碎裂的声音惊到了蹦到茶几上的Gerber。  
　　巴基脱力地坐在地上，靠着柜子一遍一遍舔着干燥的嘴唇，妄图缓解体内的躁意。脆弱的理智与原始的欲望艰难地拉锯着，他的眼神一阵清醒一阵迷蒙，在口袋里摸了半天才摸出手机。  
　　“纳特，纳特……”  
　　他翻动着通讯录，想让纳特送支新的抑制剂过来。短信还没编辑完，突然想起纳特三天前说去日本旅游了，现在恐怕还在迪士尼乐园陪女朋友玩过山车。  
　　巴基飙出了今天的第三串脏话。  
　　他摸着自己后颈微微肿起来的腺体，暗自咬牙。再过几个小时，自己就会变成一个屁股流着水，满脑子只想被强壮Alpha按在床上操的小婊子。  
　　过去的雇佣兵生涯让他的生理机能近乎紊乱，逃脱之后又常年靠抑制剂压制发情期，直接导致这次发情期格外难以抵挡。  
　　巴基扒着柜子站了起来，他不能留在这间小公寓里，这里的密封性不行，而他周边的邻居里绝对有Alpha。  
　　他伸手去转门把手，却被一股微弱的力量拦住了。  
　　Gerber踩着他的裤脚，嘴里叼着一张便签，正试图蹦起来去够他的膝盖。  
　　巴基蹲下来，拽出那张便签。兔牙印迹下有两行工整的字：  
　　史蒂夫·罗杰斯。跟在后面的是一长串数字号码。  
　　巴基艰难地笑出了声，拎着Gerber的耳朵把它抱了起来。  
　　“你到底是谁养的兔子，嗯？怎么这么替那个金发大胸卖命？”  
　　Gerber挣了两下，蹦到柜子上晃了晃脑袋。  
　　“还摇头……你不会是要成精吧？”  
　　Gerber不理他，径自舔湿了小爪子开始洗脸。  
　　凌晨两点半，史蒂夫放在枕边的手机突然连着响了两声。习惯了深夜出任务的人迅速坐了起来，按亮屏幕的瞬间，狂喜击中了他的心脏。  
　　“嘿，我是巴基。很抱歉这么晚打扰你，我在十七区这边的通宵咖啡店，你能不能过来一趟？”  
　　“我……我需要你。现在。”　  
　　十分钟后，一辆哈雷750从复仇者大厦的停车场超速驶出。

　　　


	5. （5）

　　史蒂夫在赶去咖啡厅的路上设想了很多种巴基遇见的情况：受伤了，生病了，或者就是单纯地有非常加急的快件要派送。而不论是哪种情况，都指向了一个让他忍不住甜蜜傻笑的事实：就像短信上说的那样嘛，他需要他。  
　　史蒂夫想着巴基嘟着嘴唇、眼里带着歉意地给他发消息的模样，就觉得自己的心变成了巴顿给娜塔莎做的草莓棉花糖。  
　　  
　　至于“草莓棉花糖”本人，很显然他遇到了点棘手的麻烦。  
　　巴基盯着眼前的三杯Espresso，皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，脸上的表情很不满意。他抬头用湖绿色的眼睛扫了扫咖啡店——凌晨的咖啡店里顾客不多，万幸的是都是些对信息素不敏感的Beta，也没人在意到角落里缩着的他，这让巴基松了口气。  
　　他端起正中间的一杯，伸出舌尖小心地舔了一口，随即放下了杯子暗骂一声，“老天，这也太难喝了。要不是为了遮盖身上的气味，我这辈子都不会点连锁店的咖啡。”  
　　发情热剥夺着巴基的思考能力，腺体处信息素的味道也越来越浓——他现在闻起来活像是打碎了店里所有存放咖啡豆的玻璃罐。巴基不自觉地在高脚椅上磨蹭着，难堪地想着一会儿站起来的时候椅子上会不会留下尴尬的水渍。  
　　——不行，得保持清醒。  
　　下定决心的巴基皱着眉猛灌了一大口咖啡进去——神志是恢复了一点，但难喝的咖啡让他的五官皱成了一团。  
　　史蒂夫推门进来的时候刚好看见这幕，他的脚步顿了顿，几乎想捂着胸口感慨：瞧，巴基多可爱啊，就像是一只没吃到蜂蜜而软乎乎发脾气的小熊。  
　　“嘿巴基，对不起，我来晚了。”  
　　他三两步跑到巴基旁边，脸上是掩盖不住的关心，身上还带着纽约夜风的凉。  
　　巴基扭头看了他一眼，湖绿色的眼睛里泛起细碎的光，雪白的牙齿咬住饱满又红颜的下唇瓣，湿漉漉的棕色发丝贴着脸颊，有点儿委屈地看着史蒂夫。  
　　——哦天呐你要什么我都给你！史蒂夫在心里毫无理智地咆哮着，外表仍然故作镇静，把左手搭在巴基的肩膀上，“怎么了？不舒服？要不要我送你去医、医、医……”  
　　在全神盾局面前做临时演讲都能脸不红气不喘的史蒂夫结巴了。因为巴基——这个他一见钟情的火辣小熊一头扎进了史蒂夫的怀抱。  
　　他的身上洋溢着一种苦里带甜的香气，和店里的咖啡味道完全不一样，高级了不知道多少个档次。  
　　史蒂夫活动着僵硬的眼球，向下看了看。凌乱的棕色发丝下，巴基后颈处的腺体已经清晰可见了。  
　　——很好，现在你不用问了，你喜欢的巴基是个又辣又美的抢手Omega。  
　　意识到这个事实的史蒂夫艰难地咽了口口水。  
　　“呃，巴基，你……”  
　　“别废话，我知道我发情了，”巴基的声音比平时软上许多，带着气恼，像是搅拌棒上黏稠又甜腻的蜂蜜，“我已经腿软到走不动路了，好难受。”  
　　史蒂夫的喉结滚了滚，努力克制着自己不在脑子里想象巴基光裸着的长腿。  
　　“呃，好我知道了。你需要我做什么？”  
　　巴基翻了一个白眼，但在史蒂夫的滤镜下他觉得那或许是个媚眼。  
　　“老天，你是个Alpha，”巴基的声音里带了点无奈，“现在，扶我回家，然后帮我解决这个小问题。”  
　　  
　　巴基确实没什么力气好好走路，一路上他不得不紧拽着史蒂夫强壮的胳膊，以免自己脱力地坐到地上去；而史蒂夫看似努力扮演了一根英俊的拐棍，实则整条路上都在天人交战——正直史蒂夫和邪恶史蒂夫在脑子里打得难分上下，如果史蒂夫是台电脑，他现在应该会因为CPU过热而直接死机。  
　　两个人各怀心思地搀扶着走到了门前，巴基掏出钥匙费力地打开了门。史蒂夫听着门锁的清脆响动，吸了吸气正准备说话，突然被巴基伸手拽到了屋里。  
　　房门应声而关。  
　　  
　　“你好史蒂夫，”巴基突然恢复了迷人慵懒的声线，仿佛刚才的柔软温柔都是装出来的一样，“来见见真正的Gerber？”  
　　一线凉意抵在史蒂夫的侧颈，巴基用标准的制敌招式把史蒂夫按在了门板上。房间里没有开灯，窗外的月亮提供了微弱的光源。史蒂夫看不清巴基脸上的表情，但他听懂了那句话。  
　　——抵在他喉咙上的是Gerber Mk II，巴基再用点力就能在他的动脉上开个口子，鲜血喷涌出来能把整个门染成红色。  
　　“巴基，你冷静一点，我不会伤害你的，”史蒂夫举起双手贴在门板上，声音依然非常温柔，“你的发情热很严重，那一定非常难受。”  
　　行凶者的喉咙里发出一阵不悦的嘟囔声，“听着金发Alpha，我要和你——噢这个主意真是他妈的糟透了——我要和你做爱，但是你要是敢成结或者标记我，我就拿这把Gerber把你下面那玩意割下来。”  
　　巴基很心虚，他知道Alpha都是些什么玩意。眼前有个湿漉漉的成熟Omega，没有Alpha能保持清醒。哪怕自己做爱的过程里全程举着小刀，结合开始以后主导地位也注定不是自己的。  
　　所以他只是在虚张声势，实际上手已经开始颤抖了。  
　　出乎意料的，史蒂夫叹了口气。  
　　“不巴基，我不会成结更不会标记你。事实上巴基，我不打算和你做爱。听着，Omega抑制剂虽然不在市面上流通，但我可以买到，你把刀放开，我去拿给你好吗？”  
　　巴基的刀松开了，但他并不是被史蒂夫的话所打动。  
　　正相反，他感到一种史无前例的委屈感袭击了他的大脑。  
　　人作为一种高级动物，有着无比复杂的心理活动。而巴基在此处的反应，大概可以概括成“你想要，我不给你，但我给你你说不要那就是看不起我”。  
　　一向争强好胜绝不服输的巴基生气了，脑子里苦苦坚持的清醒全被负面情绪所覆盖。他扯住金发男人的领口，一个转身把史蒂夫掀到了地毯上，自己不管不顾地跨坐在了男人的腰间，恶狠狠地问：“凭什么？我哪儿不好？你为什么不愿意和我做爱？我的魅力不够吗？”  
　　史蒂夫被他摔得头晕眼花，还没等说什么，巴基俯下身子在他颈间胡乱嗅了起来。  
　　于是史蒂夫听到了一句更加生气的呼喊：“该死的！你连信息素都没释放，我有这么差劲？！”  
　　“不不巴基，不是这样的，其实我……”  
　　——很好，这一次史蒂夫被打断不是自己的问题，是巴基扑上来咬住了他的嘴唇。  
　　眼看这个吻马上要演变成一场血案，巴基终于松开了牙齿，伸出了舌头把这个吻变得黏稠又色情。  
　　对方的舌头甜的像糖，身上的信息素味道像堵不透风的墙把史蒂夫围了起来——他以前从来不喝咖啡，可他打赌自己现在变成了个狂热的咖啡爱好者。  
　　史蒂夫固然是个正人君子，但他也是个除了信息素味道之外其他生理指标都正常的S级Alpha。在巴基一顿不要命的诱惑操作下，史蒂夫头脑一热——  
　　Omega皱着鼻子又嗅了嗅，一股好闻的味道传进了他敏感的鼻子。那味道很浅也很怪异。淡淡白麝香夹杂着一点凉凉的薄荷，明明闻不出其他味道，可他觉得身下这个金发男人甜得要命，简直像是Lady M新出的皇家奶茶慕斯蛋糕。  
　　“老天，你闻上去好甜，”巴基喃喃开口，“你的信息素是什么味道？糖水？”  
　　提问者这次也并不想知道答案，而是目的直接地去解史蒂夫的腰带。  
　　被压在地上的男人长长地叹了口气，“你别怪我。”  
　　话音刚落，巴基的颈侧传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，随即软软地倒在了史蒂夫的身上  
　　“幸好穿了出外勤的外套。”史蒂夫拔出了迷你麻醉剂，带着歉意摸了摸巴基脖子上的针孔，双臂一用力把他打横抱起，放在了卧室的床上。  
　　史蒂夫擦了擦额头的汗——跟本能作斗争真的很辛苦，他当然想和巴基结合，但绝对不应该是在这种不清不楚，没名没分的情况下，这样对一位Omega来说实在是太不公平了。  
　　“喂娜塔莎，我遇到了点麻烦，需要你帮忙。我需要一支Omega抑制剂……噢，还有几件我的衣服。嗯……嘿，别挖苦我了，快点送到布鲁克林十七区这边行吗？”  
　　“没问题史蒂夫宝贝，”女Alpha的声音低哑性感，“听上去这次你欠了我一个大人情。”  
　　


	6. （6）

　　巴基很少在这样舒适安稳的氛围里醒来。  
　　他隐约觉得自己做了个很长很甜的梦，包裹着他的是暖洋洋的春光，梦里没有雇佣兵生涯里曾见过的血泊断肢和寒冰大雪；也没有一行行令人头晕目眩的代码和雪片似的委托书。  
　　只有一种干净的、难以形容的安全感，像朵坚韧又柔软的云，轻轻地托住了他。  
　　巴基睁开眼睛，大脑仍被这种极度舒适的感觉包围着。他眨了眨眼，反映了好几秒钟之后，才意识到自己的腰被一条健壮的胳膊圈着，赤裸的后背正贴着一个缓慢起伏着的热源，温热的呼吸扑在他的耳根，让那块敏感的皮肤瞬间发热。  
　　——噢该死的，他回想起昨天晚上自己都做了些什么了。  
　　要不是两只手都被男人拢在他的掌心里，巴基现在真想捂住自己番茄一样的脸。  
　　他小幅度地挪动着，视线划过自己身旁散落的几件属于史蒂夫的衣物——这些毫无审美的衣服当然不可能是自己的，但不可否认衣服上传来的信息素味道令他舒适又愉悦——挪动了将近一分钟，巴基才成功翻了个身，看向仍在熟睡的史蒂夫。  
　　窗帘缝隙里露出的光让男人的俊脸一半明一半暗，即使在睡梦里，两道浅金色的眉毛间也有着抹不平的沟壑，他的皮肤白得惊人，让巴基不由得猜想他的身上有爱尔兰血统。  
　　自己的眼神现在一定很过分。它正攀着男人宽阔的额头，滑下英俊高挺的鼻子，在饱满的浅粉色唇瓣上打了个圈，又恋恋不舍地吻过线条硬朗的下巴。  
　　他悄悄挣出了一只手，指尖像去触碰雏鸟似的轻轻落在了史蒂夫的睫毛上，感受着羽毛一般的手感，然后饱含着歉意落在了男人眼下的青色上。  
　　——噢，他昨天确实闹得挺过分的。  
　　下一秒，男人眼皮下的眼珠动了动，蓝与绿交杂而成的宝石在巴基面前显露出来，停顿了两秒以后，眼角与眼尾协力挤出一个温柔的笑意。  
　　“早上好，巴基。你为什么刚睡醒也这么好看？”  
　　巴基觉得自己不需要吃早饭了，他的胃里现在有一百只蝴蝶在飞舞。  
　　他不知道该说些什么，只是眨了眨眼，做出一副无辜的神态。史蒂夫松开了他的腰，伸手去触碰他的侧颈——这动作让巴基下意识躲了躲，半秒之后又乖乖地挪回了原地。  
　　史蒂夫的声音低沉而温柔：“很抱歉，昨天你被发/情/期折磨得不太清醒，所以我用麻醉剂让你睡过去了。”  
　　巴基盘腿坐起来，随手拎起一件属于史蒂夫的短袖套在了身上，“你给我打了抑制剂对么？”  
　　“嗯对，但我担心它对你没那么有效，所以我抱着你睡了一宿，又叫朋友拿了点我的衣服。希望这些Alpha信息素昨天让你舒服了一点。如果有冒犯，请别见怪。”  
　　巴基撑着脸看着眼前一本正经的男人，语气里带了些咄咄逼人，“你为什么不肯标记我？你是A我是O，本能上的吸引肯定是存在的。而你宁可把我麻醉也不想跟我结合是因为……不喜欢我？”  
　　史蒂夫的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，似乎是被巴基的直白噎到了，连忙挥了挥手，“不不不，我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢，但是昨天的情况下如果我和你结合了，那是趁人之危。”  
　　巴基点了点头，示意他接着说。  
　　“你表现出了对标记的厌恶与恐惧，虽然我没……没有过性/经/验，但我猜Alpha在本能的驱使下，很难在性/爱里自控。而一旦我没有忍住，肯定会违背你的意愿，让你在不情不愿的情况下成为了我的终生伴侣。”  
　　史蒂夫的眼神非常坚定，“所以我不能那样做，我更希望，这件事能发生在你答应了我的追求以后。”  
　　“你是中世纪穿越来的骑士吗？”巴基揉着鼻子笑了笑，又垂下头盯着床单。半长的棕发遮住了眼里的神情，让史蒂夫琢磨不透。  
　　金发男人犹豫了两秒钟，伸手去牵巴基的手，“你还好吗？身体还是不舒服？饿不饿？”  
　　棕发男人小声地说了句什么，史蒂夫没有听清。  
　　“嗯？你说什么？”他靠近了巴基一点，试图去分辨那双漂亮的唇瓣里到底说了什么。  
　　而就在他靠近的瞬间，巴基伸出两臂环住了史蒂夫的脖子，闭着眼重重地吻上了史蒂夫的唇。  
　　两张柔软的唇莽撞地贴在一起，巴基伸出舌尖，毫不费力地叩开史蒂夫的牙关。温热的舌尖纠缠在一起，极尽缱绻而温柔。  
　　这跟昨夜那个充满着情欲的吻不一样，节奏极慢，每一秒都甜蜜得令人心悸。史蒂夫艰难地做了个吞咽的动作，手臂僵在床头上，举也不是放也不是。吻着他的人无奈地弯了弯唇角，在史蒂夫的下唇上留了个调皮的牙印，撤开了自己的唇。  
　　“我说，我答应了。”  
　　巴基歪着头，眉眼弯弯地看他。  
　　这句话从史蒂夫的耳朵里钻进去，在心脏上洋洋洒洒开出一片花。  
　　“啊、那、那很好。嗯、谢谢你……不我不该说谢谢、呃，我、我爱你？”  
　　——天呐，我像个口不择言的傻瓜，一个活灵活现的呆头鹅。  
　　“好的，谢谢。”巴基慢条斯理看着金发男人窘迫起来，心情极其愉悦。  
　　“呃，时间不早了，”史蒂夫打开手机看了看，“我想我该去上班了，巴基。”  
　　“啊哈，我为你的勤奋而感到敬佩，罗杰斯先生，”巴基抱起一小角被子，舒服地靠在床头，“可今天是休息日。”  
　　——如果尴尬能被量表具象化，那史蒂夫的数值应该能打破世界纪录了。  
　　巴基无声地笑了几秒钟，才强装正经地咳了咳，“所以，如果你不打算加班的话，我们要不要出去吃个饭、看看电影、逛逛公园什么的？”  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉鼻子，借着宽大的手掌遮盖住自己过分开怀的笑容。  
　　“咳，所以这是个约会？”  
　　“是的，当然。”  
　　两小时后，复仇者大厦的托尼举起平板高喊：“Jesus！你们看jarvis在监控里发现了什么！这件外套百分百是队长的，他正牵着一个高瘦的身影往AMC Theatres去了！”  
　　其他几位男士聚过来大呼小叫着，唯独娜塔莎噙着笑意坐在沙发里，慢悠悠地喝着一杯红酒。  
　　“好了男孩们，愿赌服输，下个月我的值班就拜托给你们了……什么？我才没有作弊，当然没有。”  
　　  
　　“……所以一向叫嚣自己是独身主义的你就这么谈恋爱了？”纳特搅拌着陶瓷杯里的咖啡，满脸不可思议地看向正埋头拆礼物的巴基。  
　　“是啊，计划总是跟不上变化的。天啊纳特你都给我带了些什么回来，”巴基有些嫌弃地举起手里的唐老鸭玩偶，“我又不是你那个胖乎乎的小侄子！”  
　　纳特摊着手，一脸无辜，“嘿，那些都是凯瑟琳挑的！她觉得会叫鹿仔的男孩一定很有童心。所以那个罗杰斯，做什么的？”  
　　“唔，物流公司的经理。”  
　　“那你……”纳特神神秘秘地凑近巴基，“你把他调查清楚了么？用你那些电脑上的小伎俩。毕竟你不是个简单的程序员，万一他另有目的呢？”  
　　巴基的嘴角一下子耷拉了下去，用右手烦躁地捋了把头发，像只没被顺毛的不爽猫。  
　　“不，我没有。”  
　　“你没有？！”纳特怪叫起来，“老天，你是不是被那个金发肌肉芭比的荷尔蒙迷晕了？你还知道自己的身上背着些什么呢吗？”  
　　“我查了，我当然查了。大数据时代去查个人多方便？可该死的他太干净了！”巴基按了按太阳穴，“没有INS、没有Twitter、甚至连网购账号上都看不出什么。他就像个真实的……在冰里冻了七十年的老古板一样，仿佛整个因特网都和他没关系。”  
　　纳特的眉毛皱了起来，“噢那可有点糟糕，或许你作为恋人，可以亲自问问他。”  
　　“唔，好吧，我会的。”  
　　“你以为我看不出你在敷衍我？”  
　　“行了哥们，你如此强大的直觉留着去对付你女朋友不好吗？”  
　　  
　　虽然巴基和史蒂夫谈起了恋爱，但他们还有着一层雇佣关系。  
　　这让巴基开始期待每天房门被敲响，而门板外的人会带着愉悦和深情喊他的名字，离开的时候还会附赠一枚额外的吻。  
　　那让他觉得自己的生活平静又幸福，仿佛所有的硝烟与肮脏都与他无关。  
　　——可惜那终究是一层具有迷惑性的漂亮假象。  
　　  
　　在巴基与史蒂夫交往三周之后，巴基的电脑屏幕上忽然多了一个浮窗。  
　　他面色阴沉盯着这个窗口，手掌不自觉地用力收紧，险些掐死了无辜的小Gerber。  
　　【亲爱的WS，上一次你拒绝了我们的提议，我们十分遗憾。希望这张新的照片能够打动你，我们有新的任务委托迫切希望你能够帮忙。】  
　　那张照片的像素并不高。一张普通的公园长椅上，棕发男人将头靠在金发男人的肩膀上，而金发男人正把一支草莓冰淇淋递到他的嘴边。  
　　浮窗右下角的落款是“Hydra”。


	7. （7）

　　“就算作战制服需要更新换代，也没必要做得这么夸张吧？”  
　　史蒂夫的声音从试衣间门后传来，听上去有些失真。非外勤组的成员人人都带着一幅看好戏的表情，巴顿的眼光死死黏在刚从试衣间里走出来的娜塔莎身上，而一旁站在镜子前秀着肌肉的索尔则惹来了班纳的羡慕眼神。  
　　娜塔莎整理着自己的卷发，红色的发丝落在黑色的紧身衣上，对比格外鲜明，“你们给史蒂夫做了套什么？过分强调了他那个火辣的屁股？”  
　　主设计师托尼摊了摊手，“没办法，这种新型材料必须要贴身才能起到防护作用。行了队长，别像个小姑娘似的，快出来让我们看看。”  
　　“并不是贴身不贴身的问题……”史蒂夫推开门，潜行服将肌肉线条勾勒得恰到好处，从胸口蔓延到肩膀的白色星与条中和了沉闷的暗蓝色，简直可以直接去登台——秀场的主题就叫《War＆Beauty》。  
　　“辣爆了，甜心，”娜塔莎毫不顾忌地吹了个口哨，“以后色/诱任务不如派你。”  
　　“别开玩笑，娜塔莎。我对作战服没什么意见，但是这个……”史蒂夫晃了晃手里的头盔，“这种头盔真的能起到实战中的保护作用？”  
　　“当然！”托尼义正言辞，“那可是防弹的！而且还能遮住脸，不会轻易被敌方记住。你这张脸过于英俊了，我不得不多加考量。”  
　　史蒂夫耸耸肩，把头盔扣在了头上，对着镜子看了又看——还是觉得夸张得像好莱坞戏服。  
　　班纳低头看着电子屏幕，突然发觉了异常，“嘿托尼，资料室这个红点是怎么回事？”  
　　“资料室？权限只有我和Jarvis才有，没理由有人接近啊。”托尼走过来，眼看着屏幕上的红点在资料室的位置上逗留了三秒后突然闪烁了两下，然后消失得无影无踪。  
　　“不对劲，队长！”  
　　史蒂夫看向托尼，对方把他升级后的武器星盾扔了过来，“快去大楼外看看，我怀疑有人潜进来了。”  
　　  
　　巴基在纽约的夜色里潜行着，心里有一百个不爽。  
　　这身雇佣兵时期的作战服早就被他收在了衣柜的最底层，从搬回布鲁克林的那天起，巴基就发誓绝不再当回那个黑暗中行走的幽灵。但Hydra不知道从哪儿查到了他的真实身份，竟然还用史蒂夫做威胁，让他到这座乍一看很高科技实则安保系统破解起来犹如玩扫雷的大厦窃取资料。  
　　自己固然能打，但史蒂夫只是个普通的S级Alpha。也许强壮，但绝不是Hydra雇佣打手的对手。巴基承担不起让史蒂夫受伤的风险。一丁点儿都不行，那会让他内疚至死。  
　　当然，这是原因之一，至于另一部分——  
　　巴基烦闷地调整了一下面罩，拒绝承认传来的阵阵勒痛感是因为自己脸上长肉了。  
　　一想到自己谈了几周的恋爱就胖了几磅的惨痛事实，他几乎要捏碎了手里的无辜U盘。  
　　巴基从高处跃下，往前疾跑了几步。只要顺着大楼外的管道滑下去，他就能顺利完成这个任务。  
　　正在他放松了紧绷神经的时候，身后忽然传来一声奇异的声音，仿佛有什么钝物撕裂了空气向他砸过来。巴基猛地回身，用覆盖着钢铁的左臂牢牢地抓住了这件过于巨大的“暗器”——红白蓝三色涂装的一个星盾。  
　　巴基非常生气地看向敌人——强壮的男子穿着同样暗色的潜行服，头上扣着一个遮住了半张脸的头盔，站在一地的玻璃碎渣里沉默地看着他。  
　　——什么情况？迪士尼人物走出荧屏跟我扔飞盘来了？这玩意的杀伤力在哪？  
　　两个人在夜色里四目相对，巴基用尽全力目露凶光，但他猜出门前邻居家的小玛丽看见这身衣服非要和他玩化妆游戏，现在自己眼睛周围晕开的黑色会显得有些滑稽。  
　　还有，接住星盾的动作让他想起了玛丽那只会叼飞盘的泰迪狗。这可不是什么好联想。  
　　巴基恼羞成怒，用力把盾牌又掷了回去，满意地看着敌人闷哼一声倒退了三米，抓住时机顺着管道滑了下去。  
　　顺利下降了十几米之后，管道上突然传来一股高压电流，巴基在零点一秒里失去了意识。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫站在楼顶，看着手背上长长的一道割伤，有点犯愁。  
　　“嘿史蒂夫。”娜塔莎的声音从头盔内的耳机里传来。  
　　“目标逃脱了，娜塔莎。转告托尼，星盾的包边突出了一个尖锐的角，刚刚我的手背被划伤了。我晚点还要去见巴基，所以现在去医务室快速处理一下。”  
　　娜塔莎轻笑了两声，“果然有了感情的人才知道疼，之前中了弹都硬撑着不吭声的人是谁来着？去吧队长，顺带一提，目标并没有逃脱。还记得之前总有野猫顺着管道往上爬，不胜其烦的托尼在上面装了个电击装置吗？”  
　　  
　　巴基醒来的时候，自己被反绑在一把椅子上，眼前站着两个穿着白色外套的Beta。带着眼镜的男人拿着记录本好奇地看他，而留着小胡子的男人手上晃悠着他用来窃取资料的U盘。  
　　“哈，睡美人醒了。说真的，你有这么张讨喜的脸蛋，干点什么工作不好？”  
　　这句话让巴基意识到自己脸上的面罩已经被取了下来。他甩了甩头，被电击过后的大脑还有些眩晕感。他活动着手指摸了摸手铐的材质——不太妙，似乎是新型的电击手铐，他短时间里挣不脱。  
　　托尼盯着那双饱含怒气的绿眼睛，啧了两声，“博士你看，像不像一只奶里奶气的小棕熊？”  
　　班纳拍了托尼一把，“行了，这只‘小棕熊’刚刚用星盾伤到了队长——哦，你是最大的帮凶。”  
　　托尼摸了摸鼻子，“好吧，我承认那是我的过失。但队长居然为了这么个小伤口跑去了医务室！爱情的力量还真是可怕，尤其是老处男的春天。”  
　　“正经点托尼，”班纳无奈地摇摇头，“现在是审问时间。”  
　　“好吧，小棕熊先生，聊聊？”  
　　在两个Beta交谈的时候，巴基的目光已经在这间小小的审问室里转悠了两圈。他带着点疑惑，将目光锁定在小胡子男人的手腕上。这个名叫托尼的Beta在右手手腕上戴着一件奇怪的装置，配色是招摇的金与红，有点像手表，却又不太一样。  
　　雇佣兵生涯给了巴基一颗过目不忘的好脑子，他看着这个眼熟的装置，盯着托尼的脸，准备赌上一把。  
　　托尼看着“小棕熊”张开了那双漂亮的微笑唇，冷冷吐出了两个名字，“Iron man,Jarvis？”  
　　下一秒，巴基满意地看见托尼的表情像被人揍了一拳似的。戏谑消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是疑惑与严肃。同样疑惑的还有身边的“博士”，他和托尼交换了一个不可思议的眼神。  
　　“你们……认识？他为什么会知道Jarvis？Iron man又是什么？”  
　　托尼下意识想摇头。  
　　“认得，只不过这位先生忘记了。”  
　　两人看着巴基的嘴角扬起一个魅惑的弧度，绿眼睛像锁定猎物的毒蛇一样闪了闪。  
　　“也许你愿意单独和我聊聊？”  
　　  
　　“嘿博士，审问结束了？”巴顿疑惑地看着回到大厅的人。  
　　班纳摇摇头，“不，那个闯入者似乎认识托尼，要求单独聊几分钟，托尼答应了。我就出来去资料室检查了其他的数据，没什么问题才过来的。”  
　　“哈？这倒是稀奇。哟队长，你包扎回来了？”  
　　手背上缠着绷带的史蒂夫推门走了进来，“嗯，情况不严重，我打算告诉巴基是搬箱子时不小心划伤的。你们那边情况怎么样，审出什么了吗？”  
　　班纳只好把话又重复了一遍。金发男人的眉心皱起一道沟壑，“我觉得有点不对劲，我去一趟审问室。”  
　　“不需要，队长。我已经解决好了。”托尼出现在玄关，插着兜走过来。  
　　“人呢？”  
　　“放了。”  
　　“放了？！”巴顿差点跳起来，“复仇者大厦有多少年没被人入侵过了，你居然这么几分钟就把他放走了？”  
　　“嘿，冷静点弓箭手！”托尼撇嘴，“那家伙是友军，我们在Pwn2Own比赛上曾经是搭档。你懂的，比赛时只有双手出镜，我手腕上的jarvis迷你终端没摘。据说他这次潜入复仇者大厦，是被一个邪恶组织要挟了。我伪造了一份内部信息的资料，让他先回去交差，以免危害到恋人的生命安全。之后他答应做我们的内线，敌方有什么行动的话，会随时和我联系。”  
　　巴顿挠了挠头，“Pwn2Own是什么？”  
　　“全球黑客大赛……”托尼的声音低了下去，有些不自在地摸了摸鼻子，“我保证是以虚拟身份参赛的！绝对没有暴露，这事可千万别告诉老弗瑞。”  
　　“你说那个入侵者是一名黑客？”史蒂夫突然发问。他回忆着刚才天台上的较量，那人的身材与神情让史蒂夫起疑，“他随手接下了我的星盾，史塔克。我不认为顶尖黑客会有那么强的战斗力，这两项技能都需要极大的时间成本。”  
　　托尼耸了耸肩，“我拿电脑现场测试了他，毫无疑问，他就是和我一起在Pwn2Own组队拿奖的搭档。至于格斗……也许他本人有从军经历什么的。黑客们也是有职业道德的，我可不会去打探并肩的战友。”  
　　史蒂夫低头看了看时间，“好吧，之后有进展随时通知我。现在我要去……”  
　　“打住队长，知道你要去找小甜心跟他玩过家家的游戏了，”托尼翻了个白眼，“快去吧，顺便你什么时候才带那个火辣的Omega来见我们？”  
　　“再过些时间吧，我不希望给他压力。”史蒂夫微笑起来，一下子从谍战片男主变成了迪士尼王子。  
　　班纳忍不住摇摇头，“快去吧，记得把潜行服换下来。”  
　　  
　　巴基一路小跑着回了家，赶在和史蒂夫约定的时间前完成了换装卸妆以及发送假资料等环节。刚坐下喘了口气，门铃就被人温柔地按响。  
　　“巴基？我带了新鲜的李子来。”  
　　巴基拉开门，二话不说地先扯着史蒂夫领子给了他一个热情的深吻。  
　　他的心脏现在还在狂跳——真好，史蒂夫没有受伤，还活蹦乱跳地替他买了李子——巴基的手摸上史蒂夫的手，却意外触到了一片绷带。  
　　“怎么回事？”巴基举着史蒂夫的手，义正言辞地问，“怎么受的伤？严不严重？”  
　　“只是搬箱子的时候划到了……嘿亲爱的，别皱眉好吗？你刚刚的吻可是最好的止疼药。”  
　　窝在墙角的Gerber看着又一次开始黏黏糊糊的两人，转头啃起了兔粮。  
　　“你这又是怎么回事？”史蒂夫伸手捏了捏巴基的鼻梁，“睡觉的时候硌的？”  
　　“嗯，趴着睡压到手机了。”巴基面不改色地说。  
　　史蒂夫拿指腹蹭了蹭那道红痕，“怪不得刚刚我打电话没人接。你害我担心了，巴基。”  
　　“是我的错，”巴基从善如流地道歉，“我拿Gerber发誓，以后绝不会失联让你着急。”  
　　  
　　三天之后，一阵粗鲁的拍门声吵醒了还在睡梦中的巴基。  
　　他迅速套上衣服，冲了把脸，“哪位？”  
　　“送快件的。请快点开门，先生。”  
　　“史蒂夫？玩什么角色扮演呢。”巴基疑惑地拉开了门，迎上了一双带着冷意的浅棕色瞳仁。  
　　  
　　“Sorry,the number you have dailed is busy,please try again later……”


	8. （8）

　　作为被绑对象，巴基显然没什么好待遇。一盆冰水兜头泼下，强行把他从昏迷状态拉了出来。  
　　冰水顺着半长的棕发淌下来，激得他头皮发麻，肩胛一用力震得小臂中段上的束缚刑具哐啷作响——但丝毫没起到脱困的作用。巴基咬着牙，颊边绷出一道骇人的弧度，冷玉似的绿眼珠从被打湿的睫毛下怒瞪着眼前的人。。巴基咬着牙，颊边绷出一道骇人的弧度，冷玉似的绿眼珠从被打湿的睫毛下怒瞪着眼前的人。  
　　眼前有“一个半”人。  
　　一个是他昏迷前见到的人。深邃的五官，青色的胡茬，棕色的瞳仁毫无温度，浓重的朗姆酒味Alpha信息素正死死地压制着巴基，逼得他胃里一阵翻腾。  
　　他从来没这么厌恶过这股酒味，只能逼迫着鼻子去回想史蒂夫身上淡淡的糖水香气，妄图让抽痛的脑神经平静下来。  
　　至于半个人……  
　　穿着白大褂的矮子戴着一副眼镜，正笑眯眯地看着他。那笑容放在这幅身躯上诡异地吓人。  
　　“你好，WS。或者说——曾经雇佣兵界著名的幽魂winter soldier，”矮个男人推了推眼镜，怪异的声线听上去像个反派卡通人物，“我是佐拉。我们之间已经有过几次交流了，本以为上一次你会诚心诚意地帮我们，但没想到一向口碑不错的冬日战士居然会发送假情报。施密特先生非常不悦，特地让朗姆洛把你请到这里，希望你能给我们一个合理的答复。”  
　　他靠近巴基的耳朵，阴恻恻地说了一句：“Welcome to Hydra。”  
　　巴基从喉头溢出一声低吼，像是笼中咆哮的困兽。  
　　离开复仇者大厦的时候，Iron man曾经提醒过他，敌方不是什么简单的势力，这份假资料或许会露出马脚。但他没想到自己的住所位置会暴露得这么快，对方还大大咧咧地在白天绑人。  
　　他连换上装备的时间都没有，赤手空拳想打过那个浑身肌肉的Alpha，得搏命。  
　　巴基的双臂再次用力，几乎是冒着脱臼的风险想要摆脱刑具。监测到他的反抗，高压电流猛地穿透皮肉打在前臂骨上，疼得巴基骂了一串脏话。  
　　“我劝你不要白费力气，”佐拉走到他跟前，伸手又把刑具调紧了一些，“这双手一会儿还要留着替我们入侵复仇者大厦呢，如果被电废了，那你活着也没有意义了。也许都等不到明天，施密特先生就会让你成为郊野里的一具尸体。”  
　　朗姆洛单手拎着一台电脑，放在了巴基面前的钢板上，替他按下了开机键。  
　　佐拉坐在了巴基的身边，“好了WS先生，我想你可以开始第三次尝试了。你的任务是彻底瓦解他们的安保系统，将真正的资料偷出来。还有，别想着搞花样，对于电脑我可不是门外汉。”  
　　巴基咬着自己的后槽牙，活动着僵硬的手指敲起了键盘。  
　　  
　　他并不清楚这个一直要求他攻击复仇者大厦的Hydra是什么来头，但从实力非凡的Iron man隶属复仇者这事，巴基觉得自己卷进了一个大麻烦。  
　　Avengers明显不是财团出资养的雇佣兵组织——Iron man本人就是超级富豪，大厦里的部分设备更是连他都没见过，搞不好这个组织的背后有政府背景。  
　　巴基慢吞吞地构建着程序，对Avengers的安保系统进行了几次不痛不痒的攻击，仗着额前碎发的遮掩悄悄打量佐拉。  
　　这个看起来像个科学家的矮子一秒不落地盯着电脑屏幕，脸上看不出什么表情。  
　　这让他开始烦闷。就算能在攻击字符里夹带自己的求救信息，也必须得让这个佐拉离开几秒。  
　　“博士，”一个带着黑面罩的杂兵闯进来，“有封消息……”  
　　“现在不行，”佐拉眼都不眨，抬起手示意杂兵，“我没空分神。”  
　　“但是这个消息……”  
　　“我说了，没空。”  
　　“施密特先生要求您……”  
　　巴基清晰地捕捉到了佐拉那声不耐烦的“嘶”。果然，佐拉极快地转过头去冲着杂兵喊了声“滚”。两个单词的时间里，巴基的双手像只翻飞的蝴蝶迅速划过键盘，把自己的坐标与SOS标识发到了Jarvis的主机上。  
　　当佐拉再次把眼睛转向屏幕的时候，巴基早已把刚才的字符串删了个干净——两秒钟，分毫不差。  
　　他小心地吐了口气，继续面无表情地入侵着复仇者大厦的网络。同时在心里祈祷Iron man以及所谓的“神级外勤队”真能有他吹得那么厉害，不然自己性命堪忧。  
　　巴基·巴恩斯和过去不一样了。从前的winter soldier是匹雪原里的孤狼。不惧怕疾病与死亡，可以过了今天没明日地造作。但现在他有了史蒂夫，他得好好活着，他打定主意要陪着这个金发男人直到生命的尽头。  
　　  
　　托尼从第一次攻击开始的时候，就集合了整个Avengers的人员，严阵以待等待着行动讯号。  
　　五人就位，还有一个人虽然在，但显然魂不守舍，恐怕连托尼在说什么都没听见。  
　　巴顿扯了扯娜塔莎的衣服，冲史蒂夫的方向一努嘴，“他那个小男友……还没消息？”  
　　娜塔莎摇摇头，表情有些凝重，“没消息。家里没人，手机丢在沙发上，贵重物品都没丢，应该是被什么人带走了。可连摄像头都没拍到踪迹，仿佛人间蒸发了一样。史蒂夫今天是数着分钟过的，再过四小时他就要忍不住动用神盾的资料去追查了。”  
　　“啧，是让人心焦，”巴顿摇摇头，“可是眼前这个任务也不能拖，敌方扣着黑客先生当人质，你们外勤组肯定要出任务了。”  
　　“史蒂夫会带着我们在四小时内完成的，”娜塔莎活动着脖子，“我毫不怀疑，这将是今年我们强度最大的一次外勤任务。”  
　　  
　　“ok，接到坐标信息了，对方看他看得够紧。”托尼操纵着Jarvis破解了加密信息，把位置发到了史蒂夫、娜塔莎和索尔的信息终端上，史蒂夫调整着护腕，看向托尼的屏幕，忽然皱了皱眉。  
　　“等下托尼，”他点了点屏幕，“这串后缀是什么？”  
　　“是加密的英文字符，翻译过来是h-y-d-r-a，”托尼摸着下巴看了看，“有什么问题？”  
　　史蒂夫沉默了两秒，扣上头盔，“有个猜想，你可以去查查一家叫海德拉派送的公司。”  
　　  
　　佐拉从椅子上站了起来，用食指关节敲了敲巴基面前的钢板。  
　　“施密特先生和我都不是有耐心的人，我已经给了你三个小时，对于顶级黑客来说，这已经十分宽容了。”  
　　巴基冷冷地说，“第二次攻击的时候我就已经说了，我能力不够。”  
　　佐拉掏出一把手枪，清脆的上膛声过后，抵在了巴基的太阳穴上，“听说人在危急时刻能激发出无穷的潜力，不如我们试试？”  
　　冰冷的枪口让巴基身体一颤——紧跟着他发现，不光是他在颤抖，整个屋子都跟着晃动了起来，灯光明明灭灭，墙体扑簌簌地往下。隐约的爆破声传过来，房间里的朗姆洛对着耳麦说了几句，举着枪离开了房间。  
　　佐拉举着枪，看看巴基，又垫着脚往刑讯室门外看——刑讯室的门上只在上四分之一的位置有一掌宽的透明玻璃，他的身高显然不够。但密集的枪声和爆破声越来越近，佐拉攥着枪的手犹豫片刻，咬牙放了下来，拎起手提箱从后门溜了。  
　　巴基长出了一口气，视线转到大门的透明玻璃上。那高度对于被绑在椅子上的巴基来说不算艰难，他在有限的活动区域内尽量垫高自己，勉强能看见外面战成一团的情况。  
　　他一眼就看见了白色星条的暗蓝色战斗服，那个曾经和他交过手的特工正将手里的星盾抛出去，完美的抛物线接连打倒了四个杂兵，男人潇洒地一收盾，反身打向身后，又击晕了一个准备偷袭的喽啰。  
　　巴基盯着那个傻里傻气的头盔撇撇嘴。  
　　——为什么偏偏是他？真讨厌，我宁可看到Iron man，或者他口中那个辣到冒烟的美女Alpha。  
　　门外的冲突解决得很快，从佐拉逃跑到结束战斗，大概也就耗时了不到一个小时。前雇佣兵先生大致评估了这个外勤队的战斗力，不太情愿地打了个S。  
　　长时间的窥视让巴基的脊椎和脖子都开始酸疼起来——强行垫高自己总是不那么舒适的。  
　　他看见玻璃外那个头盔特工的旁边多了两个人，一个高大的金发男人和一个红发的漂亮美人。两人正冲着他说些什么，而男人正抬手打算摘掉头盔。  
　　巴恩斯挑了挑眉——他倒要看看这个特工长了张什么样的脸。  
　　男人利落地摘下了头盔，露出一头被压得有些凌乱的金发。他随手捋了捋，继续皱着眉头和两名下属讨论着什么。  
　　从那一秒开始，巴基的世界安静了。  
　　大概有几十秒钟，他的大脑里一片空白，心跳骤然加快，鼓膜突突地跳，连带着太阳穴都隐隐作痛。  
　　巴基认得那张脸，从眉心的褶皱到下颌的线条。他曾用唇朝圣过那张脸上的每一寸，熟悉得刻进骨血。  
　　但现在，隔着这扇铁门和这面玻璃，他突然觉得那个人是如此陌生。  
　　他放松了紧绷的身体，重重地落在椅子上。刚才的所见让他浑身发冷，疑惑和愤怒轮流占领着情绪的制高点——原来他以为的浪漫爱情，不过只是枕边人同床异梦。  
　　紧张感一阵阵绞紧着他的胃，耳鸣声撕扯着巴基的神经。  
　　直到一头耀眼的金发暴力砸开了束缚他的刑具，巴基像只受惊的鹿一样下意识蜷缩了起来。  
　　来的并不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　  
　　索尔把这个明显有些情绪过激的人质从椅子上拉了起来，安抚地拍拍他的肩膀。  
　　“呃，你还好么。我是Iron man的同事。别害怕，Hydra的人已经被我们清理干净了，我这就带你出去。”  
　　他搭上巴基的肩，扶着他往外走。  
　　“我刚刚看到，你们来了三个人，”巴基的声音有些嘶哑，“剩下的人去哪了？他们……受伤了么？”  
　　索尔似乎对他的热忱有些意外，“呃，我们都很好，没人受伤。红发女孩去追击逃跑的佐拉博士了，队长先行赶回复仇者大厦做报告了。”  
　　棕发男人沉默了两秒，出其不意地问：“你们队长是不是姓罗杰斯？”  
　　“你怎么……”索尔赶紧刹住，有些戒备地换了说辞，“你怎么对他这么有兴趣？抱歉，没有队长的命令，我不能透露更多的消息。”  
　　巴基低着头，从喉咙里溢出一声轻笑。  
　　“呵。我对他可太有兴趣了。”


	9. （9）

　　清剿Hydra的行动结束五小时后，史蒂夫捏着眉心从兜里掏出钥匙，打开了自己租的小公寓。  
　　他原本想留在复仇者大厦亲自跟进寻找巴基这件事，但娜塔莎脸色凝重地逼迫他回来休息。  
　　他知道自己现在的状态糟糕透了——嘴唇干裂起皮、眼球上全是红血丝；身上的战斗服脱在了大厦，被汗水浸透的polo衫还残留着硝烟弹药的味道，高强度的打斗让每块肌肉都布满酸疼，强打的精神也在连续通宵的时刻显得力不从心。  
　　史蒂夫叹了口气打开房门。  
　　娜塔莎要他洗个澡再好好睡觉，可他哪里睡得着呢？梦里全是那人小鹿一样的绿眼睛，弯着唇角喊“史蒂夫”。  
　　他回身撞上门，身后却突然有一股力量拽住他的领口，给了他一个凶狠的过肩摔。  
　　后脑勺撞上地板的瞬间，史蒂夫瞳孔一缩，侧身往旁边翻。入侵者却好像预料到了他的动作，干脆利落地欺身上前，用膝盖内侧钳住他的腰，皮质的半指手套掐在他的脖子上，利用自身的重量把史蒂夫牢牢地压在了地上。  
　　借着微弱的月光，他看见了入侵者低垂的半长棕发和黑色面罩。  
　　和大厦外那次交锋不同的是，这个几小时前才被他们解救的人质先生没有穿战斗服，而是穿了一套黑色的西装，还打了一条骚包的红色领带。  
　　史蒂夫有点头疼。  
　　“先生，我不明白你这是做什么，”他尽力压抑着自己的怒气，“托尼说他信得过你，我们外勤队也尽职尽责地把你从Hydra的基地救了出来，为什么你要和我们为敌？”  
　　骑在他身上的人没说话，右手从后腰处抽出一柄匕首。薄刃反着冷冷的月光，抵在了——  
　　史蒂夫的胯下。  
　　经过大风大浪的特工队长迷茫了。虽然他一开始就不觉得这个黑客是个好人，但对方这一手实在是太出乎意料了，简直让他难分敌友。  
　　一人一刀僵持了几分钟，史蒂夫的喉咙滚了滚，却发现了一个更尴尬的事实——他居然硬了。  
　　史蒂夫的额头上沁出一层汗。难道说这样危险的时刻下，飙升的肾上腺素会让海绵体不自觉充血？  
　　戴面罩的男人慢悠悠地在他逐渐抬头的部位上轻划了几刀，双眼被碎发遮着看不清神情，让史蒂夫联想起逗弄老鼠的猫；他轻笑了一声，那把刀被高高提起，随即冲着史蒂夫的脸狠狠地刺了下来——  
　　  
　　入侵者当然是巴基。  
　　和史蒂夫不一样，从Hydra基地脱身以后，他回家好好洗了个澡吃了顿饭。谢天谢地Gerber早就学会了自己掏兔粮，这让他安心了不少。而这一切做完之后，巴基捏着手机思考了许久，屏幕按亮又再次熄灭，却始终没有拨通那个被存为“男朋友”的电话。  
　　他当然应该先给史蒂夫报个平安——这个金发大个子肯定正因为失踪的自己而焦头烂额。可他一想到史蒂夫隐瞒了自己的真实身份就气不打一处来。  
　　巴基气鼓鼓地把手机扔到一旁，正砸在他上次潜行回来还没有收的面罩上。  
　　他摩挲着自己的下唇，想到了一个作弄史蒂夫的好主意。  
　　仗着交往时套到的情报，他悄悄摸进了这间私密的小公寓。门锁开启的声音证明自己赌对了，巴基在面罩后无声地笑了笑，上前一通操作把史蒂夫压在了身下。  
　　巴基本来是真的生气了，可借着月光看见那张憔悴的脸，他又不自觉心疼起来——毕竟那张脸上的疲惫和劳累全是因为自己，他没理由苛责这个完美的恋人。  
　　——好吧，那就轻点揍。  
　　自以为通情达理的小熊甩起Gerber，高高提起又狠狠地扎进了史蒂夫脸侧的木地板。  
　　刀刃穿过木头的瞬间，一股难言的燥热突然顺着脊椎炸开，很快蔓延到了四肢，清明的理智瞬间被本能所吞噬。巴基卡着对方喉咙的手松开了，难耐地扯了扯领带，吞吐间的热气闷在面罩里让他难受，汹涌的热潮让他无措而恐慌，而更羞耻的是，后穴里流出的液体打湿了薄薄的西装裤，蔓延到了史蒂夫的腿上。  
　　两人的脑海里同时蹦出了一个“操”。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫终于发现了屋子里的不对劲之处——突然浓郁起来的咖啡香气以及眼前明明制住自己却没有进一步动作的入侵者——他现在甚至身形不稳地蹭起他的胯骨，而自己的腿根处被某种液体打湿。  
　　小屋里的费洛蒙浓度高得让人心慌，而一向聪明的复仇者队长终于推理出了这个神秘人的身份。他扯着身上人的领带，伸手解开了那个黑色的面罩。  
　　——很好，他失踪了好几天的小男朋友正完好无损地喘着气，还不怕死地用细腻热烫的脸颊蹭着自己的手心。  
　　“所以，那个原来做过雇佣兵现在是顶级黑客的人质就是你？詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我的男、朋、友？”  
　　史蒂夫的声音在巴基的耳朵里有些失真，他反应了好几秒，隐约觉得这语气里带着愤怒与害怕。长久抑制的发情期在隐秘安全的房间里爆发，身下的人又刚好是自己的alpha，巴基遵从着本能埋头在男人的颈侧，丢弃了所有理智，贪婪地耸动着鼻翼。  
　　“嗯，是我。”巴基用大腿根蹭着对方昂扬的性器，“我骗了你，你打算怎么办？比如……狠狠操我一顿？”  
　　史蒂夫脑子里名为“理智”的弦断得十分干脆。  
　　“奇怪，你的信息素怎么不甜了……”  
　　“因为我在生气。”  
　　极具压迫性的海洋气息狠狠压制巴基，对方卡着他的腰把人半抱了起来，狠狠掼进了一旁的单人沙发里。巴基的后背被撞得隐隐发痛，刚刚还被压制的人像头凶猛的狮子，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，双手握着他的脚腕分别搭在两侧的把手上，摆成了一个淫靡的M形。  
　　还没等巴基反应过来，史蒂夫已经气势汹汹地啃住了他的嘴巴——毫不温柔，血的味道在两张唇之间弥漫开来，极其配合的被侵犯者主动松开牙关，柔软的舌尖探了出来，一点点舔舐着史蒂夫唇上的干裂，像只讨好主人的小奶猫。  
　　史蒂夫的心跳声都快达到噪音的分贝了——他的心情太复杂，简直不知道该作何表情。  
　　他在感激，感谢过去巴基遭遇过无数种凶险却都化险为夷，最终完完整整地出现在了他生命里。  
　　他也生气，巴基没有坦白真实身份，说明他还是不能完全相信自己。  
　　“我还能拿你怎么办。”  
　　史蒂夫放开巴基的唇，喃喃低语，伸手解开他的领带。对方探出舌尖舔了舔微微红肿的唇瓣，乖巧地褪下了自己的上衣，拽着史蒂夫的手摸向后背。  
　　他的指尖触到一块又一块不平的皮肤，那让史蒂夫心疼极了。  
　　巴基断断续续地在他耳边念着：“这里、这里、还有这里。都是原来出任务留的疤。其实我一点儿……一点儿都不好，我做过错事、但也受了很多苦。你是……你是我尝到的第一口甜。”  
　　巴基吸了吸鼻子，仰头去吻金发alpha眉心的沟壑，低声说：“求你了，抱抱我吧。”  
　　史蒂夫深吸一口气，毫不客气地撕开了巴基的裤子。  
　　在巴基的惊呼声里，史蒂夫咬上了他挺立的乳头，右手用力地蹂躏起薄薄的乳肉。那里很快留下了泛红的指痕，史蒂夫的牙印从左胸蔓延到整个胸膛，巴基又疼又爽地哼哼着，忽然瞪大双眼短促地叫了一声。  
　　——两根手指侵入了他柔软的穴口。  
　　发情状态的omega后穴就像一只去了壳的蚌肉，史蒂夫毫不费力地将手指插了进去，翻搅着柔软多汁的甬道。强悍的Alpha信息素密不透风地征服着巴基，不可避免的意乱情迷让他抱住了对方的脖子，嘴里含混地讲着话，穴口饥渴地蠕动着，无声地表达着想被狠狠贯穿的欲望。  
　　Alpha原始的征服欲被激发了个彻彻底底，史蒂夫用力抓着巴基的臀肉，扩张的动作越来越粗鲁，难以抑制的野兽快要把理智吞光。弯曲的指节剐蹭到了穴道内的敏感点，巴基狠狠抓破了史蒂夫的背，在急促的呼吸里射了出来。  
　　喷溅的白浊和溢出的欲潮打湿了史蒂夫的半个手掌，他低头看了看淫靡的穴口，骤然收紧的肠肉叫嚣着欲求不得，史蒂夫抬头对上巴基的眼，那双湿漉漉的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，眼周红得像女孩儿唇上的柔软膏体。  
　　他的动作一停，omega不满地瞪了他一眼，伸手撩开自己颈边的碎发，毫不设防地将腺体暴露出来。  
　　“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这是我第二次邀请你，也是最后一次。”他顿了顿，咬牙切齿地说，“你他妈到底做不做？这世上多得是其他Alpha……操。”  
　　对方不知什么时候把自己也脱了个干净，热度惊人的阴茎猛地贯穿了红艳的穴口，把巴基没说出口的话全都噎回了嘴里。他半张着嘴，浑身都在颤抖，瞳孔剧烈地收缩着，几乎没了半条命——太大也太满了，即使有手指的扩张也完全不够。  
　　史蒂夫在他耳边粗喘着，用低哑的声音说：“谁也不行，只有我能碰你。”  
　　他用掌心沿着巴基的腰线一点点往下抚弄，诱哄着紧绷的omega放松。后穴刚刚有松动的迹象，入侵的阴茎不但没有抽出去，反而操得更深了——沙发蹦出吱呀的一声，生生往后挪动了几寸。  
　　巴基发狠地咬了一口史蒂夫的脖子，对方“啧”了一声，对他说了句“抱紧”，随即卡着腿弯把他从沙发里抱了起来。重力的作用下，巴基几乎觉得自己的胃都被捅到了，他呜咽着抱着史蒂夫的脖子，任凭对方边走边顶弄着后穴，纤细的小腿在空中徒劳地晃着，被强壮的Alpha直接扔到了床上。  
　　雄狮没有给他任何喘息的时间，随即把将omega压进了柔软的被褥里。对方将他的腿拉到最开，凶狠地操着他，巴基的眼前炸开连成一片的白光，他伸出手想把史蒂夫往后推，被对方抓住手腕，迅速地绑了起来——用的是那条红色的领带。  
　　巴基摇着头，想要抗拒过于汹涌的快感，alpha却把这个动作视作了挑衅。完全被兽欲占领的人伸手拽着他的上臂，用力一拉就把他翻成了后入的姿势。omega晕晕乎乎地跪趴在床上，迎接着比刚才更加凶狠的顶弄，次次直击敏感点，逼得他忍不住地浪叫，像极了他曾经唾弃过的那些低俗影片。  
　　史蒂夫卡着巴基的窄腰，一下一下干进最深处。他知道那儿有什么，他要这个不听话的omega彻彻底底成为自己的。几百次的顶弄下，他终于撞开了那道窄缝。  
　　本能的害怕让巴基不住地往前挪，又被alpha扣着后颈拉回来，干得愈发凶猛。又热又软的生殖腔是每个alpha的梦中天堂，史蒂夫抵挡不住本能的诱惑，而巴基除了呜咽地叫几声，什么都做不了。  
　　他将头深深地埋进被子里，那上面还残留着alpha的信息素味道，让他在惶恐不安里找到了几丝安心。巴基湿淋淋的额头贴着柔软的被单，急促的呼吸声像个病入膏肓的哮喘病人。  
　　——对、就是这样，让我完全变成你的，给我一个归属之地……  
　　他在心里默念着，微阖上眼，神色几乎疯狂。  
　　对方在这个时候俯下身子，用热烫的胸膛贴着他的背。史蒂夫的声音比平时低哑了不少，却带着一种性爱离不该存在的诡异冷静：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，从今天开始你归我了。以后不许再做任何危险的工作，好好做我的omega。”  
　　这句话激得巴基头皮发麻，后穴也不自觉地绞紧。欲火逼迫之下，史蒂夫的阴茎顶在生殖腔入口开始成结，将对方死死制在身下。精液一滴不剩地灌进omega身体里的秘密花园，剧烈而陌生的快感让神经末梢都颤抖起来。巴基的哭叫声埋在床褥里，脆弱纤长的脖颈暴露在alpha的灼热视线里，锋利的牙齿立刻狠狠咬了上去，留下一个鲜红刺眼的标记痕迹。  
　　咖啡香和大海的气息在卧室里激荡着，最终悄无声息地融合在了一起。  
　　巴基的身体被史蒂夫抱得死紧，理智却不受控制地越飘越远。Alpha信息素带着无上的安全感，将他所有的不安都抚平，激烈的性爱夺取了他的全部精力。他只来得及转过一个念头，就沉沉地睡了过去。  
　　“操，本来是来找他打架的……”  
　　  
　　他睡的时间不短，几个小时后醒过来，窗外早已天光大亮。床上还留有那人的余温，巴基拽着被子，别扭地感叹了一声原来这个alpha还是会替自己做清理的。  
　　早饭的气味顺着虚掩的门窜进来，他灵敏地捕捉到了史蒂夫的脚步声，决定用被子蒙住头装死。  
　　史蒂夫看着床上鼓起的大包，无奈地笑，半跪在床上往下扯被子。  
　　对方很不配合，架不住性爱过后手软脚软，被史蒂夫掀开了堡垒，毫不客气地压在身下。  
　　“怎么，想再来一轮，嗯？”  
　　巴基瞪大了眼：“操你的，之前那个老好人史蒂夫呢？”  
　　史蒂夫挑眉看他，“嗯？物流经理是留给小程序员的，雇佣兵黑客就应该配特工队长，有什么问题？”  
　　巴基这才想起来，这是他们双双掉马后的第一个早晨。  
　　“咳嗯，”他假装正经的咳了两声，“我们互相隐瞒了真实身份，这次扯平。”  
　　“不，不行。”史蒂夫弯着嘴角亲了亲巴基的眉心，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我这辈子都跟你扯不平。”


	10. （10）

　　“所以我为比赛封闭训练了一个月，你他妈就跟那个大胸肌肉男达成了上床标记结婚的全垒打？”纳特气冲冲地拽过巴基的手，无名指上的铂金指环在眼光下简直刺眼，“你说实话，是不是怀孕了？”  
　　巴基无奈地笑，“放松点哥们，我好着呢。只是史蒂夫有点儿着急。”  
　　“我能放松吗？我连婚礼都没赶上。”纳特没好气地甩开他的手，“你可真不地道。”  
　　巴基挑着眉递过来一盘录影带，气得他的好哥们直翻白眼。  
　　“不过说回来，他真的标记你了？”纳特动了动鼻子，撩起巴基颈边的头发盯着那个牙印，“我怎么闻不出来你信息素的味道有变化？”  
　　巴基扯了扯嘴角，“如果你能隔着这么远闻出浓缩咖啡和海盐咖啡的区别，星巴克就该请你去当经理了。”  
　　“那不是挺好的？”纳特耸耸肩，“只要把印记藏好了，你还能出去撩拨其他Alpha，稳赚不赔。”  
　　巴基呵呵两声，他已经领略过史蒂夫的独占欲了，为了生命安全，他觉得应该把Alpha这个单词拖进敏感词库。  
　　纳特叉起一块牛肉塞到嘴里，“所以他到底是做什么的？”  
　　“唔，物流经理。”  
　　“那不就是送快递的，”纳特撇嘴，“你俩不会在仓库里干过吧？”  
　　这个问句没有得到回答。纳特疑惑地抬头，刚好看见好哥们撑着下巴坏笑。  
　　——不知道为什么，他突然想为那个金发Alpha点根蜡。  
　　  
　　远在复仇者大厦做战况复盘的史蒂夫队长接到了一条短信。  
　　【今天什么时候下班？开辆快递车回来。】  
　　史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛。  
　　【在开会，大概晚上七点。怎么了？你有东西要寄？你不会又偷偷接危险委托了吧。】  
　　【当然没有。就是打算庆祝一下。】  
　　【庆祝什么？】  
　　【呃，结婚典礼第七天纪念日？七可是个好数字，如果不是上帝花了七天创世，我可遇不到你。你说是不是很值得庆祝？】  
　　史蒂夫看着屏幕忍不住笑了出来，他的巴基总是有一堆古灵精怪的主意，在制造惊喜这件事上永远活力十足。  
　　“我说，史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，”会议主讲人托尼忍不住敲了敲桌子，“你收敛一下脸上过分灿烂又甜蜜的微笑行吗？咱们在为世界安全而开会！”  
　　“好的。”史蒂夫举起手无奈地说。  
　　——其实世界安全跟巴基比起来好像也没那么重要。  
　　  
　　山姆在临下班前被经理叫住。  
　　这个一向对待下属如春风般温暖的上司正笑得如同画报美男，亲切地问他：“山姆，下班时间已经过了，公司里所有的快递车都入库了么？”  
　　“啊，今天是快递货车的定时送检日。所有的车都送去车行检修升级了。”  
　　史蒂夫的眉心皱了起来，“我把这件事忘了。这可有点难办。”  
　　山姆沉思了几秒钟，“呃，经理你有急单要处理吗？其实还有一辆备用的小车，可以开的。”  
　　“那太好了，”史蒂夫站起来，“在车库吗？我这就去开出来。”  
　　“不不，不在车库，在地下停车场的角落，”山姆伸出手指在空中比划着，“不是汽车，是前两年神盾特意订制的一辆电动小车，一直没有投入使用。”  
　　  
　　半小时后，史蒂夫骑着一辆纯黑色带神盾logo涂装、前半截神似摩托后半截拖着一个迷你集装箱的电动快递车踏上了回家的旅程。  
　　——讲真的，这车逊毙了，史蒂夫面无表情地想着。  
　　虽然不知道巴基非要让他开辆快递车回家，但如果他嘲笑这辆车，这个锅就是山姆的。  
　　兜里的手机响了起来，史蒂夫按通了电话。  
　　“嘿亲爱的，你在回家路上了么？”  
　　巴基的嗓音总是游离在性感与软甜之间，每次都让史蒂夫的心软成棉花糖。  
　　“嗯，不过今天的速度会慢一点。罗杰斯夫人在盘算什么呢，现在能告诉我了么？”  
　　“啊，这个啊……”巴基在电话那头低低地笑，“想玩角色扮演。”  
　　“角色扮演？好啊，演什么。”  
　　“你觉得色欲熏心的快递员和无辜的人妻omega怎么样？”  
　　史蒂夫顿了顿，一脚把油门踩到了底。  
　　巴基站在窗户前，听着听筒里传来的巨大噪音狂笑起来。  
　　“在家等你。拜。”  
　　  
　　半小时后，特意换好了白衬衣和黑仔裤的巴基回到窗边，正看见史蒂夫蹬着一辆小车停在楼下。  
　　他的表情出现了一丝裂痕。  
　　“神盾速递居然还有这种迷你小车，专门给儿童游乐园送货的吗？”巴基目测了一下快递车的大小，有点头疼，“算了，虽然出了点小纰漏，但计划还能实施。”  
　　于是他又给史蒂夫拨了个电话。  
　　“嘿巴基，我已经到楼下了。”对方的声音有点喘，听上去像刚刚跑过一段路。  
　　“别急着上来史蒂夫！家里的冰淇淋没了，我想吃罗森家草莓味的。”  
　　“罗森？我记得只有隔壁街区有，”史蒂夫举着电话往外走，“好，我去买给你，马上回来。”  
　　看着那头金发离开了小区，巴基迅速跑到楼下，三两下用铁丝撬开了快递小车的车厢锁。  
　　“ok，我可以的。”他活动着身体，灵活地钻进车厢，从里面关上了门。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫站在罗森收银台前长长的队伍最后，接到了一条来自巴基的短信。  
　　【抱歉亲爱的，我胃突然不舒服，已经躺下休息了。不太严重，只是想睡会儿，你也不用打电话过来问啦，冰淇淋也不想吃了，今天的计划取消吧。记得把快递车开回仓库去:)】  
　　“先生？您的冰淇淋还结账吗？”

　　史蒂夫隔着兜拍了拍小巧的冰淇淋纸杯，长长地叹了口气，走回小区把快递小车开回了神盾仓库。  
　　晚上九点钟的神盾速递空无一人，平时停靠在这儿的货车也都送去检修，整个区域只有角落堆着一摞打算作为员工福利发放的健身垫。静得连呼吸都有回声，令人毛骨悚然。  
　　史蒂夫随意把小车停靠在健身垫旁边的空地上，拔下车钥匙正准备离开，应该空无一物的车厢里却突然传来一声动静。  
　　特工出身的史蒂夫一下就戒备了起来，身体紧贴着车厢，放轻足音挪到了门前，猛地一拉门——  
　　眼前的景象令他呼吸一窒。  
　　那个原本应该在家休息的人正盘腿坐在车厢里，白衬衫只扣了靠下的一颗，裸露着锁骨和胸膛。黑色的牛仔裤露出一截漂亮的脚踝，他伸手把额前的碎发捋到了后面，露出亮得像宝石的眼睛。  
　　“导演说剧本改了，”巴基托腮看他，缓缓翘起唇角，“现在变成饥渴的人妻omega尾随着正人君子的派送员来到仓库做点什么。”  
　　——他之前说什么来着，巴基总是这么擅长给人惊喜。  
　　史蒂夫深吸一口气，伸手把巴基从车里拽了出来。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫你人设崩了！我明明说的是正人君子……操！”  
　　巴基的背被健身垫磨得发疼，身上的男人正不要命似的把凶器往他的身体深处埋，顶弄得他声音破碎，抑制不住自己激动时的哭腔。  
　　柔软的后穴好像就是为了那家伙的阴茎而生的，契合得一塌糊涂。从第一下开始就欢快地缠上了这个大家伙，饥渴地蠕动着，分泌着黏腻的液体让对方操得更舒服，囊袋拍打穴口的声音与水声交杂在一起，让空旷的仓库变成了情色片的拍摄地。  
　　史蒂夫用牙齿和舌头折磨着恋人胸膛上的乳头，激得巴基不断往上挺腰。细嫩的皮肤摩擦在史蒂夫的工作服上，没多久就红成一片。  
　　“操你的……你连衣服都不脱，却把我扒了个干净？”  
　　史蒂夫勾着嘴角，放慢了顶弄的速度。速度慢下来之后，感官就更加明显了。阴茎上的青筋恶作剧似的碾过柔软穴道的每一寸，爽得巴基骂出一串脏话。  
　　“夫人不就是喜欢这样么？”史蒂夫极其敬业地在巴基耳边低语着，“我敲开门看见你的第一刻，就觉得你特别适合什么都不穿地躺在地上被我干。我会不戴套子地干你，让你高潮一次又一次直到脱水，把你的生殖腔射满我的精液。过不了多久，你就会生下我的孩子，被丈夫赶出家门，走投无路地来找我。而我会把你锁在仓库，一遍遍地干你，让你成为我一个人的婊子。”  
　　性感低哑的声音让巴基头皮发麻，下流的话从那张正直的脸说出来，令他忍不住从喉头里溢出一声含混的尖叫——  
　　感受到下腹的衣襟溅上了什么，史蒂夫忍不住在他耳边低声笑：“这么不禁逗，还玩角色扮演？”  
　　被下流话勾射的人闭眼咬牙，默默在记仇本上添了一笔。  
　　史蒂夫掰过他的下巴吻他，柔软又湿润的舌头勾缠在一起，他细细地嗫咬着巴基饱满的下唇，又慢慢滑到他的Omega腺体上，用热烫的舌尖描画着标记的痕迹，贪婪地嗅着咖啡香；双手将巴基的腿往上架了架，修长白皙的小腿在半空中无助地晃悠着，而金发Alpha则毫不客气地加快了耸腰的速度。  
　　很快巴基就只顾得上闭眼小声呻吟。后穴传来的酸麻感像浑身乱窜的电流，从交合的位置传到全身各处。巴基难耐地抓着史蒂夫的背，咬着红肿的嘴唇叫着，凌乱的发丝粘在汗湿的脸颊上，惹得史蒂夫痴迷地用舌尖舔掉那些带着微弱咸味的汗水。  
　　健身垫太窄，仓库的气温又低，史蒂夫怕他感冒，打算速战速决。  
　　但计划之外的是，他听见仓库掩上的门传来微弱的声音。身下的人肌肉一僵，很明显也捕捉到了这动静。  
　　巴基害怕地夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，咬紧牙关推搡着他坚实的胸膛。但后穴骤然收紧的刺激让Alpha几乎红了眼，用力将omega的双腿掰得更开，仿佛要把囊袋也一起操进这个温热柔软又多汁的天堂。  
　　“你他妈疯了！”巴基瞪着眼用气音说，“外面有人！万一他进来了呢……”  
　　他的声音断在半空，瞳孔猛地放大，像具失去了电源的机器人。后穴里的龟头剐蹭着湿透的穴道，史蒂夫一个挺腰又操进了最深处的甜蜜内核。汹涌的高潮把巴基的理智完全撕碎，他咬着史蒂夫的脖颈，被Alpha成结内射的快感和惧怕被人发现的紧张交织在一起，逼得通红的眼角沁出泪来。  
　　越来越清楚的脚步声像是敲响的丧钟，门锁被晃动的声响让巴基不自觉地浑身颤抖着，把脸死死埋在史蒂夫的胸前。  
　　对方在他的耳边像头野兽似的低喘，手却温柔地拍着他的脊背。  
　　“嘘，别怕，仓库的门有权限，巡逻的人进不来。”  
　　门外的脚步声逐渐远去不见，巴基终于松了一口气，酸疼感从后穴扩散到四肢，他无力地躺倒在健身垫上，半张着嘴伸出殷红的的舌尖喘息着，像个被使用过度的性爱娃娃。  
　　那柄搅动了他五脏六腑的凶器终于从身体里退了出去，精液混着透明液体把翕张着的穴口搞得一片泥泞。  
　　巴基索性闭上了眼，缓缓平复着自己的呼吸，他知道自己现在糟透了，但他懒得动，让那个体力好得像打了超级血清的Alpha来收拾这个烂摊子吧。  
　　嘴里突然被塞进了一口又凉又甜的冰淇淋，甜腻的草莓味在舌尖化开，巴基把眼睛撑开一条缝，看着金发男人蹲在他身边，又挖了一勺来喂他。  
　　“你有点轻微脱水，”史蒂夫用指尖摸着他的嘴唇，把巴基半抱起来，“这儿没有水，吃点冰淇淋吧。我帮你简单清理一下，然后带你回家。”  
　　巴基叼着冰淇淋的勺子，不怕死地说：“那你刚才怎么不射在我嘴里？”  
　　史蒂夫的动作一顿，挑着眉毛看他，“罗杰斯夫人，你什么时候才能学会不要挑衅一个欲求不满的Alpha？”  
　　巴基乖乖噤声，安静地吃完了整个冰淇淋。  
　　  
　　半小时后，两个人从仓库悄悄溜了出来。路过电动车的时候，巴基忍不住跟史蒂夫开玩笑：“你不打算拿这个载我回去？”  
　　“别闹了巴基，纽约夜里还是很冷的，我去开车过来。”史蒂夫顿了顿，“还有，这个车真的太傻气了。”  
　　巴基揉着鼻子笑了笑，“其实还好，在我心里你就算开个碰碰车也像骑哈雷那么帅。”  
　　史蒂夫站在原地定定看他，眼神专注而温柔。  
　　“盯着我干嘛，”巴基的脸热了起来，推了史蒂夫一把，“不是说去开车么。”  
　　“突然想起来，有句话一直没正式跟你说过。”  
　　“说什么？那辆宾利难道是你租的，我其实嫁了个穷光蛋？”  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　巴基的眼睛快速眨了几下，张口准备回敬一句，却只打出了一个喷嚏。  
　　史蒂夫笑着牵起他的手，“好了，回家吧。”  
　　  
　　-THE END-


	11. 番外

　　我是Gerber，我现在瞎得一比。  
　　众所周知，兔子和人类一样，都是具有发-情期的。但从频率上来讲，我们的大多数同胞可是一年四季都在发-情。  
　　但我不一样。你知道的，作为主角的兔子，我当然不一般。  
　　事实上，我从出生到现在，一次都没有发-情过。我原本以为这挺正常的，因为我的主人也是个没发过情的omega【后来我才得知原来人类有种东西叫“抑制剂”】。  
　　噢，忘了介绍了。我的主人有好多个身份。他真名叫做詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，朋友们会喊他巴基，他做雇佣兵的时候叫做winter soldier，当黑客的时又叫WS。披的马甲就像他的头发一样多，简直太酷了！我最崇拜主人了，他长得又帅【没错，在兔类的审美里也是帅破天际的那种】对我又温柔，给我买了豪华兔窝还不限制我的兔粮，敞着口袋随便掏，简直就是神的化身！  
　　作为主人的兔兔，我的梦想就是要像主人这么酷。  
　　他一向很独来独往，好朋友只有一个，也从没带配偶回过家，我一直以为他是个时髦的独身主义者。  
　　但有一天晚上，主人喝多了。抓着我去天台吹冷风，还煞有介事地跟我谈心。从他颠三倒四又深奥的话里，我大概听懂了他的意思。  
　　简单来说，就是春天到了，他想找对象。  
　　原话好像是这样的：  
　　“唉，Gerber，你知道吗，纳特那家伙把到了一个漂亮的妹子。他们感情好得很，都已经订婚啦。我可真羡慕啊。他们都是Beta，没有发-情期，也不受太多的信息素压制，可以快乐平等地生活在一起。可我就不一样了，我是个该死的omega。这社会虽然一直在呼吁性别平等，可天性摆在那儿，omega的身份有太多的麻烦了。我也想和这世上的某个人谈一场幸福的恋爱，可我他-妈-的能等到那个人吗？他会宽容我有罪的过去，尊重我深爱我，牵着我的手不离不弃直到世界尽头？Gerber，是不是我的要求太高了？”  
　　他说这话的时候神色很悲伤，好看的眉眼里带着点落寞。  
　　我用耳朵蹭了蹭他的胸膛，心里想着：才不，你这么好，一定会有个这么棒的骑士驾着龙来到你生命里的。  
　  
　　——反正我是万万没想到这位骑士是开着快递车出现的【此处有一个兔兔白眼】  
　　从那个叫做史蒂夫的金发大个子踏进家门的第一刻，我的雷达哔哔哔地叫唤着：就是他了。  
　　你们是没看见主人那一天的优雅与克制，他甚至连脏话都忍住了！先是做作地等在门外，装作不经意地邀请人家进门，又故作谦虚，端出了自己最擅长的菜肴去俘获他的胃。  
　　他甚至还特意穿出了那件凸显身材的黑围裙！这谁顶得住啊！  
　　啧，真是没眼看。  
　　看在主人这么喜欢这个金发大个子的份上，我也只好努力喜欢他啦。  
　　  
　　所以现在我有两个主人了。两个马甲精。  
　　对，没想到这个浓眉大眼的金发帅哥也有第二层身份，现在长得帅的人都要打两份工才能糊口吗？  
　　他俩谈恋爱可真够兔飞鹰跳的，中途我的主人还被邪恶组织绑架了，还好史蒂夫的第二层马甲及时把他救了回来，不然思君使兔瘦，我都担心得吃不下饭。  
　　嗯，我的生活就是从那次之后变得不对劲的。  
　　——人类的交-配方式还真是让兔大开眼界，怎么这俩人随时随地都能干起来啊？  
　　能不能给芳香的单身兔留一片空间？  
　　不过主人的发-情期好像稳定下来了，这让我很欣慰，终于不用为他的身体担心了。  
　　  
　　——但是为什么我也被影响得开始有发-情期了啊喂？!  
　　那种感觉真的很奇妙也很难耐，就好像一只兔它从小到大所有的食物都没有味，突然有一天，它知道什么叫做“甜”了。它就会迅速成瘾，不断地回味着这种甜头，愿意放弃一切去追逐这种滋味。  
　　就像一个歇斯底里的赌徒，为了一口虚无缥缈的甜，赌上了自己的全部身家。一旦出错就是万丈深渊再无翻身的可能。  
　　这是主人告诉我的，他说那个金发的家伙对他而言就是这样，但幸运的是他赌对了。  
　　所以当我估摸着我也发-情了的时候，我郑重地向主人用语言、神态和动作表达了我也需要找个对象的诉求。  
　　但你懂的，兔同人讲总是有交流障碍。我比划了大半个下午，恨不得以一兔之力再现他俩活春宫的时候，主人终于明白了我的意思。  
　　他把我抱起来，用暖烘烘的臂弯和胸膛让我靠着，给他的法定配偶打了个电话。  
　　配偶那边好像信号不太好，主人扯着嗓子喊：“Gerber发情了！发情了！状态很严重，你能不能回来一趟？我打算带它去……喂？喂？操，又去出任务了吧，什么破信号。”  
　　嗓门之大直让我兔脸一红。  
　　听起来主人是打算去宠物店，我安静下来蹭着主人的脖子等着，顺带琢磨着我的梦中情兔应该长什么样。  
　　  
　　一刻钟后，另一个主人回来了。  
　　他看上去急匆匆的，身上还穿着滑稽的紧身衣，一身硝烟弹火的气息，看上去刚从战场上回来。进门以后，主人还没来及说话，就被粗暴地抵在墙上强吻起来，吓得我跳到了桌子上。  
　　——不太对吧啊喂，发情的是我又不是他！  
　　眼看他俩的动作越来越过分，我气得直跺玻璃茶几。  
　　主人听见动静，终于从美色中幡然醒悟，推开了身上的人并说明了发情的是我。  
　　金发主人不好意思地表示在电话里听错了，他这就去洗澡换衣服陪主人一起去宠物店给我找对象。  
　　  
　　半小时后，我们终于来到了专营兔兔的一家粉色宠物店。  
　　毫不夸张地说，我们两人一兔迈进店里的时候，雌性人类和母兔们都不由自主地屏住了呼吸，停下了动作。  
　　我十分骄傲地挺起了胸。瞧瞧，我们一家就是这么拉风。  
　　——哦不对，那个靠窗户的粉色笼子里的姜黄色母兔怎么没有看我？天呐，她看我了！什么！她怎么不屑地看了我一眼就转过头去了？我这么帅气，她怎么可以对我不屑一顾！  
　　呵，女人，你引起了我的注意。  
　　  
　　感受着怀里兔子的躁动，巴基拎着耳朵把Gerber举到面前，调笑着说：“好吧Gerber，我一向鼓励自由恋爱，去挑个好姑娘吧，毕竟你可没有收件快递就能谈恋爱的机会呢。”  
　　他把兔子放到地上，看着小家伙如同离弦之箭一样目的明确地冲了出去，弯着眼睛笑了。  
　　史蒂夫从背后环住他，在温热的颈后蹭了蹭，声音里带着促狭。  
　　“你把Gerber照顾得这么好，将来也一定是个好爸爸。”  
　　巴基的身体一僵，咬牙切齿小声说：“你休想，再不戴套还内-射，我就跟你离婚。”  
　　“你舍得？”  
　　“……操。”　　  
　　————————————————  
　　我是山姆，一个神盾速递的派送员，但其实我的生活远没有这么简单。  
　　除了这层明面上的身份，我还有一个说出来令人惊呼的神秘身份——  
　　其实我是个低调的超级英雄。对，就类似纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠那样，我的绰号是纽约酷小伙儿猎鹰。  
　　白天我勤勤恳恳地送货，晚上就会穿戴上我的机械翅膀，戴上我的高科技防风镜，在布鲁克林的街头惩奸除恶，当一位深藏功与名的正义使者。  
　　不，我并不累。正相反，我非常热爱我的派送工作。  
　　这工作给了我一份相当不错的薪水，公司的企业氛围也好，我们boss也善解人意人见人爱。  
　　——说真的，没人会不喜欢他的。瞧他那头金发和那身肌肉，他要是去好莱坞发展那肯定是位重量级男神。  
　　而且他对我尤其的好，我不过完成了些分内的工作，他居然还特地给我发了一大笔奖金表示感谢。正是在这笔奖金的支持下，我升级了我的防风镜，现在它有热成像和透视功能了，简直不能更酷炫。  
　　我爱神盾速递！我爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯！  
　　出于对这份工作的热爱，我每天晚上巡逻完整个区后，都会特意再飞来神盾速递这里，看看有没有不长眼的小偷打些坏主意。  
　　说实话，我们公司的安保系统还是不错的，几年来一直相安无事。  
　　所以当我发觉仓库有动静时，我立马警惕了起来，悄悄靠近了仓库的大门，并且启动了我防风镜上的夜视透视热成像功能——  
　　soENWOLIOEKljaJHNKLIJwoljOSALweAKWsdaeHNSOJDWAJHNKrwXJB  
　　打扰了，我这就滚。  
　　  
　　又过了半年左右，一个自称是政府秘密组织的小头目朝我抛出了橄榄枝。  
　　那人个子不高，但重点是有钱。语重心长地拍着我的肩膀，说我这样的英雄不应该埋没在民间，不如加入他们的复仇者团队，五险一金包吃包住，运气好的还能分配对象。  
　　我矜持了三秒钟以后答应了。  
　　他递给我一张名片，叫我三天后过去面试，据说面试官是团队的队长，金发碧眼人美胸大，听得我十分激动。  
　　  
　　面试当天，我打扮得像只求偶的雄孔雀，低调职业又不失骚气地摆出职业笑容走进了房间。  
　　然后我看见了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
　　再然后我看见了他身边戴着耳麦敲着键盘的WS——曾经那位17号街的快递大户、我还不慎见过他全-裸被史蒂夫压在仓库这样那样的那个WS。  
　　  
　　我是山姆，也是猎鹰，我预感到我的生活即将变得水深火热，自救势在必行。  
　　可托尼说这个组织进了就不能辞职:)  
　　


End file.
